Sorry, I can't stay
by AprilMae72
Summary: As a girl, whom no one knows, goes through a trial the likes of the Spirit Detective's have ever encountered. All she wants is to return home, but in order to do that, people must be killed and sacrifices must be made. Who is this girl, and why go through so much, just to avoid someone she might love. Reviews are loved.
1. The Begining

Finally back with another story? Better late than never! Going to fix up and old fanfiction I had written up and make it better as I go along. I have a ton written so weekly if not almost daily updates to follow!

Reviews are always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Nor will I ever. I just own my characters, which so far is only one actually in the story and more to come.

Other than that, let's being our journey together into this whole weird world.

* * *

"Tell me what you know!" She shouted at the demon.

"Why? If I do, then you'll kill me," the demon spat back at her. If anyone saw this sight, it would be comical. A girl about five foot four inches in height, a long platinum, almost white, head of hair complimented with black streaks, was pointing a cutlass at the massive mound shivering with fear below her. She was aimed to kill at a moments notice.

"I heard that demons die hard, but die you shall," she whispered, with blood-lust blinding her eyes.

"No! Stop!" A hand grasped her wrist and pulled the petite girl off of the demon.

"What the hell is your problem!" She howled as she wrenched her arm away from the stranger. "Oh, no you don't!" She dashed back to the demon, ready to slash away at the useless thing, but he vanished before she could get to him.

"That demon is wanted by the underworld. We wanted him alive!" The boy explained. Now that the girl had nothing to kill, she got a better look at the stranger in front of her. The guy looked about fifteen years old, with jet black hair and deep brown eyes. He was quite attractive looking in her opinion, but that didn't stop the still bubbling rage in the pit of her stomach.

"Why should that stop me from killing him? He could have lead me to Thanatos! Oh, and who the hell are you?" She shouted at him, bringing her cutlass up once more.

"Could you put that thing down? My name is Yusuke Urameshi. And I told you... what's your name?" Yusuke put his hand on the blade and nudged it downwards.

"Sara Thaga."

"Sara, that demon was wanted by the underworld, to be captured alive! I'm surprised that someone like you..." But whatever Yusuke was going to say, Sara cut him off by shoving him harshly to the ground.

"Watch out! There are two demons coming this way!" She said, bringing up her cutlass to defend herself once again.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Shut your mouth." Sara commanded. Then three people came into view. A human boy, who was noticeably taller than the rest, had an orange pompadour. A girl with red hair and what appeared to be green eyes, along with a short dark haired guy, they both screamed of demon energy.

"Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara! The demon got away." Yusuke got off the ground and met the guys halfway. Sara was confused. Not only was Yusuke friendly with the demons, he called one Kurama. Was the girlish looking demon actually a boy?

"Hey, Yusuke! Who is the cutey?" Kuwabara asked, smoothing his pompadour into place.

"Call me cutey again and I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand," she said, still holding the cutlass firmly in her hand.

"This is why we didn't capture him. This is Sara." Yusuke introduced her to the group.

"It is always nice to meet new people." Kurama said, with a smile.

"Don't talk to me, Yoko Kurama. You know in this form you look like a woman? I've read your file,"

"Wait," Kurama interrupted, kind of hurt by the 'woman' comment but ignoring it anyways, "how have you read my file?"

"Nevermind how. I've read yours too, Hiei. I can't stand demons. Yusuke Urameshi, next time you think about getting in my way: don't." And she walked away, cursing them silently.

"What is her problem?" Kuwabara asked, while a look of confusion set in on his face.

...

"Stupid, lousy, fuckhead, demons. Waste my time," She mumbled under her breath. She jumped out of the way. Right where Sara was, a katana slashed through.

"Well, you're better than most humans," Hiei smirked.

"Yeah, well I'm not like most humans, am I?" Sara reply, her cutlass resting on her shoulder.

"Oh, it's such a quaint, little blade. Can I pick my teeth with it?"

"Doubt that you could even catch me," She taunted and Sara and Hiei begin clashing blades. All the others could see was the sparks emitting from the blows, the blocks, and the occasional whistle of a sword slicing the empty air.

"Hiei, Sara, stop that! Fighting is no way to solve anything." Kurama interrupted.

"How about you come to our place for dinner? Keiko should have it made by now. Then you can leave." Yusuke reasoned.

Sara looked at Yusuke with a disgusted look. "No way. I have things to do."

"We are just trying to be nice!" Kuwabara threw in, with a huff of breath.

As Sara started to decline again, her stomach gave off a very loud growl. "Fine. But if either demon tries something, I will not hesitate to kill them, got it?" She sigh with a curse to her empty stomach, returning her cutlass to its sheath.

"Don't worry, we won't. Right Hiei?" Kurama noted, glancing over at the disgruntled midget.

"Hn." Was his reply, as he too sheathed his weapon.

"Come on, we'll report to Koenma tomorrow." Yusuke sighed, and started walking.

"Koenma? Oh yeah! How is the little shrimpboat?" She asked having a run in with the little lord before.

"You know him?" Kuwabara asked, looking confused.

"Well, you could say that. But could we hurry? I'm starving!" Sara smiled with her quick change of attitude.

"Ok, let's go." Yusuke said, noticing the change in her disposition. And with that they set out for Yusuke's place.

* * *

So, I guess that is part one of this series. I am not quite sure how long it actually will be. With all my editing, I am adding more than extracting from the original content. I am hoping for over 30 chapters though. I would be nice.

Please review and let me know how it is going . Or if I missed something stupid while editing my crap from all those years ago.

AprilMae72... Signing out!


	2. A Little Fun

I figured why not put up two chapters in one day? Also I am getting irritated trying to figure out once again how to work things on here. I am just computer dumb I guess.

Also as a good note there will be swearing! Sorry for no warning in the first one.

Have fun with Chapter 2

and once again I own nothing...

* * *

"Hey, we're back!" Yusuke yelled.

"Good, could you set the table?" Keiko asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Damnit, Keiko! I just got back!" Yusuke grumbled.

Keiko walked up to him, and promptly slapped him across the face. "Don't give me an attitude, Yusuke!"

"Keiko?" Sara asked looking at the woman who brought down Yusuke.

"Yes? And who are you?" Keiko asked, extending her hand for an introduction.

"This is Sara. How do you know her, Sara?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yusuke said her name before we headed here. And just again as we walked in." Sara stated, returning the handshake, smiling slightly.

"Oh." Yusuke stated lamely, finally getting off the floor.

"You still need to set the table, Yusuke!" Keiko glanced in his direction.

"Yeah, yeah! Kuwabara, help me out?" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's arm and dragged him to the kitchen as well.

"Wait why me?" Kuawabara complained as he was dragged along.

Sara glaced at the other two guys, still in the room. Wait, only Kurama is here? "Where did Hiei go?"

"He slipped away while you weren't looking." Kurama explained taking a seat on the couch.

"That little bitch." Sara grumbled.

"If you would like, Sara, you can wash up quick in the bathroom." Keiko smiled.

"Thank you, Keiko." Sara smiled. Just then a bell rang from the kitchen.

"Shit! It'll burn!" Keiko gasped as she vaulted to the kitchen. As a bored looking Kuwabara sauntered out of the kitchen.

"So, Sara. You have a pretty name." Kuwabara smirked, as he put his arm around her. "You are a short one, aren't cha?"

"Don't touch me," She said, with her energy rising.

"You are so cute when your angry!" He said, not moving away.

"Kuwabara, I think you should move away," Kurama advised, noticing Sara's energy levels.

"Too late." She said, as the girl grabbed Kuawabara's arm and flipped him. Before Kurama even noticed Sara's blade of choice was at Kuwabara's throat. "Now, who isn't going to touch me?" Sara asked him like he was a three year old.

"Me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kuwabara said getting the point. Sara giggled and put her cutlass away.

"Very good! Remind me to give you a cookie! Kurama? Do you want to get on my bad side?" She asked looking the fox demon dead in the eyes.

"Sure, I'll try it." Hiei said, appearing at the doorway.

"Glad you decided to show your face again." Sara was eager for a rematch with this mysterious demon.

"Like I would run from you, woman." Hiei was just as eager to slit her throat.

"It would have been a smart thing to do." Sara looked deep into his eyes. Neither one moved untill a voice chimed from the kitchen doorway.

"Guys! Come and eat before it gets cold!" Keiko surveyed the scene. Kuwabara was still trapped under Sara's foot and her and Hiei were in a staring contest. Sighing she went back into the kitchen. Things were always the same, even with the new addition to the group being just as fight happy as the rest.

Over dinner, Keiko invited Sara to stay there. Sara looks at the horror of the guys faces and grimaces. Sara agreed reluctantly, but agreed none the less. Keiko showed the petite girl to a vacant room.

"Thank you, Keiko. I don't see how you put up with all these guys."

"Well, I've known Yusuke forever. I love him as stupid as he may be sometimes." Keiko smiled sadly. "But he is always away fighting demons. Sometimes I think he won't come back."

Sara looked at Keiko with confusion. She didn't dislike the girl, but she didn't trust her yet either. Still, Sara wanted to do something nice for the girl who gave her food and shelter for the night.

"I'll be back, you just go to sleep." Sara smiled, leaving Keiko in the room that was designated to guests like Sara. Sara quickly found Yusuke alone in the kitchen. Odd, where were the others?

"Everyone else is already in their rooms here. Since we all do missions together, it is easier to have us all in one place than trying to find everyone." Yusuke answered Sara's unasked question.

"Oh." Was her lame response.

Yusuke turned in his chair with a bowl of ice cream in his hands. "You are weary of us. We all know this."

"Yusuke, you will take Keiko on a date. Tomorrow." Sara stated pushing her dark hair behind her ears.

Yusuke dropped his spoon and sputtered out, "Wait... what?"

"You have to take Keiko on a date tomorrow. She misses you, stupid." Sara wasn't one for romance, but she didn't want to see Keiko sad.

"That is really random. Besides, I can't. I have to report to Koenma tomorrow."

"Excuses," Sara took a step towards Yusuke, "are not allowed. I may not know you very well, but seeing a nice girl like Keiko hurting like this is unacceptable."

Yusuke leaned back a bit. "I already told you I have to report..."

"Report to Koenma? Yeah, I heard you the first time. How about we make a little bet? Does that sound better?" Her hand lightly brushed Yusuke's face.

Letting out a small gasp, he jumped out of his chair and stared at the girl in front of him. "Like what kind of bet?"

"A game, a fight? Your choice really. I don't care."

"Cards, perhaps?" Yusuke smirked knowing his way around cheating at cards.

Sara smirked right back at him. "Sounds perfect. Gin sound okay to you?"

'Perfect!' Yusuke thought with a grin. "Yes, it sounds completely okay."

"So if I win, you go on your date. What if you win by some miricle?" Sara now sat down at Yusuke's vacant spot.

"How about if I win you have to take someone with us on our date. You and that person have to go one a date as well."

"Sure. The only question, which one do I have to take if you win?"

Much to Sara's dislike, Yusuke simply said, "We will figure that out later."

"Ok, get the cards. I love a good game of gin." Yusuke got the cards and the two headstrong teens began to play. About ten minutes later Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara walk in wondering what they were up to.

"Playing gin. We have a bet going on." Sara mumbles still concentrated on the game. "Besides, why are you guys still up?"

"Couldn't sleep, plus we all felt the deadly aura coming from here earlier. What is the bet?" Kurama asked.

"If I win she has to take one of you guys with me and Keiko on our date. So any volunteers?" Yusuke said laying down another card.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Kuwabara shouts.

"Hell no!" Sara protested. "And did you just quote 'The Hunger Games'?"

Kuwabara just shrugged and mumbled something about it actually being a good book.

"Well how about Hiei?" Yusuke said.

"And what say do I have in this?" Hiei asked, giving a threatening glare in the process.

"Who said I would even want to take you?" She asked, laying a card down.

"Kurama, will you volunteer?" Yusuke asked.

"As long as I keep my life, Sure." Kurama agreed. And then you continue to play Gin.

About half and hour later Sara gleefully said, "Gin!" and won the game.

"Damn it. I was so close!"

"Well, close doesn't matter. Tomorrow at seven A.M. got it?" A quick nod from Yusuke and a small smile as well was the answer. "Now, I have to get some sleep. Good night."

"G'night," Everyone but Hiei replied back. As Sara entered her room, she shut the door silently, and open the window. As she sat in the window staring up at the full moon, she released a sigh and ran her fingers through her dark hair.

"I'm not even tired. That's what happens when you are like this I guess." Sara looked at the small digital clock set up in the room. Was it really only two in the morning? Opting to get a couple hours of sleep, Sara laid her head down and had one of the most unsettling dreams she had ever encountered.

* * *

I don't know where some of the things that were said came from. I apologize. I have no problems with The Hunger Games... but I almost refuse to read it because the same people telling me to read them are the same people telling me to read Twilight. Hell no!

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Breakfast

Back with part three. I guess I kind of left you a cliffhanger back on that one, maybe. I tend to doubt it.

A wonderful part 3 time of Sorry, I Can't Stay...

Have a wonderful time! And...

I own nothing! Only Sara for now.

* * *

Waking up with a jolt, Sara glanced at the clock. It was only six. With a sigh, she sat up in the bed rubbing at her eyes. 'What was that dream? Could it have been Thanatos? No it couldn't be. He doesn't know where I am. Just like I don't know where he is.'

But the unnerving face that he could know where she was frightened Sara. "This might be a problem again."

Sara couldn't shake off the bad feeling she got from the dream. But it didn't stop her from going to Keiko's room to wake her up.

"Keiko? Wake up!" She chirped into her ear.

"What is it?" Keiko sleepily asked.

"Get up! Today is your date! And I'm waking Yusuke up now. Plus, I am making you both breakfast, so hurry up!" Sara smiled, knowing this was probably confusing the poor girl.

"Ummmm...sure?" Keiko actually stood up and made her way to the bathroom attached to her room.

"Perfect!" Then Sara headed out to Yusuke's room. She opened the door and quietly moved to his bed.

"Hmmm...what? You want me to lick the demon?" Yusuke mumbled. Sara froze, then she almost started to laugh. He talks in his sleep.

"Yeah," she whispered, "lick his foot." And she held up a shoe that was thrown to the ground. He took it and licked it without any hesitation. Stifling a laugh, she almost lost it at what he said next.

"It tastes like catnip," he said, throwing the shoe just barely above Sara's trembling head.

"Yusuke, if you don't wake up, I will send in your worst fears!"

Yusuke shot up with a slight fear in his eyes. "Not the clowns! Don't send them in. They're creepy! Oh, hey Sara. How did you know 'bout my fear. No one knows about that."

"I didn't, but thanks for the info. So, the shoe tastes like catnip, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh, so it wasn't a demon... hey! It's only 6:35! Why did you wake me up so early?" Yusuke complained.

"Your date. Now get ready. I'm making breakfast now."

"Oh, ok." And to Sara's surprise he did get up. She walked downstairs to make them breakfast. There, on the couch, was Hiei. He didn't seem to hear her coming down the stairs. Silently, she got up behind him.

"GOOD MORNING!" Sara shouted. He jumped and swung his katana. But no one was there.

"You know that's not very nice." She giggled, sitting next to him on the couch.

"It's also not nice to be annoying, but somehow you manage it," he said coldly.

"Oh well. You hungry?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no then?"

"Hn."

"Okay, that's annoying."

"Hn."

"Idiot," she said getting up with a slight bounce in her step. But before she headed towards the kitchen, she stole his bandanna covering his forehead.

"What the hell!" he yelled, trying to grab it back. Sara easily sidestepped Hiei.

"I'm borrowing it. I'll give it back. Besides you probably have many more like it!" She skipped into the kitchen and used it to hold back her hair. Then she started cooking breakfast.

"Oh, this looks awesome!" Keiko exclaimed as she saw all the food.

"Yeah it does...thanks." Yusuke added. Sara was happy that he was going to keep up his end of the deal.

"Put the dishes in the sink. I'll wash 'em." Sara smiled, happy to give something back to the people who did help her.

"Okay, you really don't have to do all of this." Keiko glanced over at Sara.

"Yeah, but I want to. So, shut up. It is my way of saying thanks."

"And thank you for helping me make up my mind to ditch Koenma. I would have never had the guts to do it on my own." Yusuke added, with his mouth slightly full of pancakes.

"No problem. I can deal with Koenma." Sara grimaced, wondering if she actually could deal with the shrimp.

"You're awesome!" Yusuke said, grabbing Keiko and kissing her on the cheek. Sara's stomach lurched uncomfortably, but she shrugged the feeling away. As Yusuke and Keiko left for their day of fun, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Sara left for the inevitable shouting match that was going to take place.

* * *

That is unfortunately a short chapter. I have those. I like them.

Hope you are enjoying this story. I know I am!

Love AprilMae72


	4. Wrath of the Little Lord

A little chapter this time. I guess I didn't want it to be short but sometimes you got to do what the story wants you to do.

I hate Sara for that reason. She takes over and writes for me, then I look back and wonder, 'Was I drunk when I wrote this?' Then I also realize I was like 13 when I first wrote this story. I also realize I am happy that my writing style is a bit better from those days. At least I hope they are!

Also so much love for my first favorite on this story! AnimeGmr101, YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Sara.

* * *

"Enter," Koenma's voice resonated from inside the room.

"Hello, Koenma." Kurama said politely.

"Oh good you're here. I have...hey! Where is Yusuke!?" Koenma yelled, swishing his head back and forth as by some way of missing his detective.

"Hey, don't get all upset. It was all my idea. If you should blame anyone it should be Yusuke's Gin playing ability. So, he will be out for the day, with no interruptions. Got it?" Sara said before he would throw an unavoidable tantrum.

"Oh no! You're back!" Koenma groaned when he looked at who was speaking.

"Sorry, but that is the way it has to be." Everyone was confused, and looking between the infant ruler and the strange girl they picked up the day before.

"How do you know her? Kuwabara asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Well, let's say everyone here knows her." Koenma's answer was met with a slight laugh from Sara.

"Please, don't give me that much credit. What I did wasn't that great," she said, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Oh, don't even say what you did was close to great! You almost blew up the Underworld!"

* * *

I wasted time by posting this. The next chapter should be up withing a week. I have up to chapter 10 edited and fixed up to my liking.

But I also guess I could give you some fun facts about this Story.

1: The girl's name was originally Yuri.

2: In one of the later chapters, I actually had Kuwabara saying, "So you have gotted one too?" (My 13 year old brain was so stupid!)

3: I did a full day of research on names for this story, and have a page and a half of notes to prove it.

4: In the beginning, the first name of the villain was Chihon.

5: It is so time consuming just to fix the fact that this was a story based on the fact the main Character was "you" ,second person POV, is so hard to switch everything to the third person and I might miss something if I don't reread it two or three times over.

So, there are the fun facts about this story. Can't wait to see you next time in this mixed up little world of Sara's.


	5. Clearing Up the Air

So I guess an update on Wednesday is great for me. Working in the morning then a break then going back. In the meantime, I update this!

Gosh, I am so glad I have so much written for this already. Otherwise I would go crazy, not that editing is much fun either. But once again, I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are helpful, good or bad. Let me know how you feel. This is hopefully one of many multiple chapter stories that I will have going for me. Rambling is a strong suit of mine, if you couldn't tell!

Disclaimer: I only own Sara, nothing else.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey! It was only the gate to the underworld! The whole thing I was going to take bit by bit. But I've changed! You know that! I won't try anything again!" She retorted, rubbing the back of her head slightly.

"I wish that were true..." Koenma sighed.

"It is you bastard! Now I have to kill the demon that killed my family! Don't think I will ever forget."

"Have you even bothered to inform them?" He asked pointing to Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

"I was going to explain...never if possible..." She mumbled.

"How about soon? Now I have some thing I would like to discuss with the Detectives, and not psychopaths! So if you could wait outside the door, that would be just dandy!" Koenma shouted, and there was the tantrum Sara was expecting

"Fine, but do you trust me alone?" She sarcastically grinned.

"Go...now!" Koenma pointed forcefully towards the door.

"See ya later!" And she was humming a cheerful tune as she walked out of the door.

{IN THE ROOM!}

"So who really is she?" Kurama asked once the door snapped shut.

"No one really knows. She sort of showed up one day. No family, no friends, and no one except her to tell us who she is."

"So what does that mean? Is she a drifter?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, there isn't a better word for it: so yes. She is a drifter. I have some warnings for you also."

"Why would we need warnings? She is no threat to me," Hiei boastfull remarked.

"Still it is better to be prepared. She is deadly fast, as fast as you Hiei, and can release a lot of energy when she gets mad enough."

"But she seems so...nice." Kurama added quietly.

"And cute!" Kuwabara smiled.

"How you look, or how cute you are, doesn't mean a thing. You are dismissed. Next time...bring Yusuke," Koenma said sighing. And with effort and a sigh, returned to his mountain of paper work that he had to do.

"Hey! It's about time! I got bored so I started running a couple laps." Sara said, smiling slightly.

"Ha! Only? If Koenma's information is right, you should have completed more than that." Hiei said staring into Sara's eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be tired for our fight, now would I? You're still coming right?" She said tauntingly.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're the one who shouldn't come. Fearing for your life?" Hiei taunted right back. Oh, how Sara hated that look in his eyes. That unwavering look of determination.

Well, two can play at that game. And with a glare of challenge, Sara's words dripped acid. "Oh, my life will never have fear. The only fear it has ever had is when a demon walks away alive."

Hiei glared right back. 'God,' he thought, 'I hate that look of determination.'

"Hey! Don't start anything here. Koenma would have a fit if you broke something and he had more paperwork." Kurama said quickly stepping in between the two.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to move the match up. So what did Koenma say about me this time?" Sara quickly changed the subject. Having heard so many versions of what her past was like, she was always curious as to what they would come up with next. Not like they were remotely close to the truth anyways.

"Well, I really don't think he said anything bad. Mostly what he said were warnings," Kurama explained as the group started heading back to the house.

"Warning? Oh yeah. The, 'She came from nowhere plus she is deadly' story. What a classic, but not accurate." Sara placed her hands to her lips in deep though. 'Should I tell them?'

"So could you tell us a more accurate story?" Kurama asked, glancing at the girl before him.

'On second thought,' Sara just shook her head. "No not yet. You'll figure out in time."

"So did you really try to blow up the underworld?" Kuwabara asked looking stunned and impressed at the same time.

"No. I tried to blow up the gateway. But they caught me to quickly. Oh well, can't change the past." Avoiding why Sara was actually blowing up not what, but who up didn't matter to the boys. Changing the subject again, Sara asked, "Who's hungry?"

"I AM!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Sure, but who can cook?" Kurama asked.

"Don't worry. I can, but it does depend on what you want." Sara went mentally through her recipes.

"I'm not eating anything she makes. Might try to poison us," Hiei said. Just then his stomach growled. Sara laughed at the sound.

"I guess your eating then? If you want to supervise while I cook, I could care less. That way you know what I put into it." She reasoned with him.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"Terrific. Now what do you want to eat?" She asked the dreaded question.

"Anything is fine with me." Kurama said.

"Hn."

"Anything as long as it is yummy and quick to make," Kuwambara threw in.

"Okay, I know what to make then." She said, as the group saw the house approaching. Sara headed to the kitchen with Hiei close by. She looked at him and smiled.

"What? I'm serious. I don't want you to poison us. Besides, your thoughts were practically screaming out of your head. I want to know why you went for the gate."

"Because I felt like it? Boredom?" Sara glanced around for a pan to start the water.

"That isn't what you were thinking. Who is Cego?" Hiei wasn't giving this up. He was going to figure out all of her secrets.

Sara tensed at the name. "No one important. At least not anymore."

"You know I could just enter your mind."

"Are you sure?" Sara challenged. "You can only hear what I don't try to hide. That or if I forget you can read my mind. Trust me, it won't happen again."

"Oh, it will." Hiei was sure this was just another ruse to try and piss him off.

"What ever you say Hiei. What ever you say." Laughing once again, she began to make dinner. Sara pulled out the ingredients to make a homemade Ramen.

"What are you putting in now?" Hiei would ask every five minutes.

"Seasoning this time. You know it gets annoying that you keep asking me that. Actually, this is the most I've heard you speak. If I poison it I will let you know beforehand. Okay?"

"Hn." He resumed his lax pose leaning against the counter next to the steaming pot.

"Idiot, it's almost ready anyway. Could you get the bowls out?"

"Hn." He didn't move.

"Now, please!"

"Hn." Still he didn't move.

"If you're going to be in here at least help."

"Hn." He knew he was ticking her off.

"NOW!" Her anger and energy levels rising.

"Hn...fine." Hiei glared as he got up and got out the bowls.

"Thank you. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She said with her energy lowering.

"No...I just like to make people mad."

"Idiot. Guys! Lunch!" She yelled directly into Hiei's ear.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Hiei wondered out loud, while trying to regain some hearing.

"Why? Yelling is more efficient." She said, getting some food. "Besides, would you have actually done it anyways?"

Right as Hiei began to answer, Sara sat down as Kuwabara rushed in to get food. A couple seconds later a frazzled looking Kurama came in the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked, noting at his messed up hair.

"Yes, quite alright. If some people didn't act like a barbarian." Kurama replied.

"Well whose fault is it for going so slow down stairs?" Kuwabara manages to say with his mouth full of noodles. Then Kuwabara and Kurama manage to get into an argument of who is what and some sophisticated words from Kurama.

"Shut up! Kuwabara you're and idiot! Deal with it! And Kurama you're, as Kuwabara would put it, A mushroom head. Now could we eat in peace?" Sara finished her rant and her ramen quickly so she wouldn't have to spend more time than she had to with Kuwabara. With a sigh and a quick see ya, she went upstairs to her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiei asked from behind her.

"Well, you don't expect me to fight in this now do you? I just want to change. Unless you want to watch me do that too?" Sara smirked as she saw him turn a slight red.

"Why would anyone want to do that? Except Kuwabara, but he's an idiot."

"No words, more true, have ever been spoken," Sara continued her ascent up the stairs. 'Good thing Hiei didn't follow me, otherwise it would've be difficult to steal his clothes.' Sara thought. Lets face it, everything she had was ripped or stained by demon blood.

Finding Hiei's room wasn't difficult: it was the only door that was closed. She quietly slipped in and opened the closet door.

"All black, huh? What a selection!" She sarcastically said to herself, taking a pair of pants and a shirt. And as quickly as she came, Sara ran back into her room to change.

"Nice fit," She said admiring her reflection of a clean pair of black pants and the same color black sleeveless top to pair with it.

*Knock Knock*

"Who's tap tapping at my door?" She recited.

"Only a raven crying 'nevermore'" The voice came a bit muffled.

She laughed, "Come on in."

Kurama walked in and sat down on the bed.

"You want something?" She asked, slightly annoyed that he came in here to sit on the bed.

"No, actually. Forgive my silence. I was wondering how you felt about school?" Kurama looks at her with a double glance at her outfit.

"School? Let me guess, Koenma is making me go to school, huh? It doesn't bother me." Adding silently in her head, 'Even though I have been through it enough times...'

"That's good. Because you're starting tomorrow...and you going to school with..."

"Let me guess, I'm going with Yusuke and Kuwabara, right?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But Koenma would really like it if you would not get kicked out. It would help him a lot."

"I would love to help him out. He is just dong this to keep a tab on me finally." Kurama shook his head at the statement. "I'll be fine. Tell him to change his diaper once in a while. If you see him soon that is."

Kurama tried hard not to laugh, "I'll relay the message. Well, that's all I had to say." Getting up off her bed, he took one more glance and with a smirk added, "Also nice outfit."

"I thought so. I hope that Hiei is ready to get his butt kicked by me!" Sara smirked and walked downstairs and out back.

* * *

Oh snap! Next chapter is a fight scene. I hope it turned out okay. I really suck at action and fighting deals. And how about Koenma giving up some details about Sara? Haha, this is all going to be so confusing till closer to the end, but if anyone has any guesses, I would love to hear them. At any point in time, just shoot me a message with your ideas. Trust me though, I think it is a good twist to this plus it opened up a possibility for a trilogy!

Rambling is a strong suit, like I mentioned above. So have a wonderful time! Review is you would like, good or bad. And the next update will be on Wednesday!


	6. F-f-f-fight!

So since I am bored and it is St. Patrick's day, my drunk brain wants to upload two chapters! The one today and the one on Wednesday! I just love the reviews and private messages I get. It makes me want to upload this whole thing super fast.

Not to apologetic for the language, Sara does what she does. I cannot control her or her actions. I just type her thoughts, try to reason with her on the language issue, but then she points out that I swear myself as much as a sailor. So, Sara will be Sara. I realize this chapter is short, but I know that there is a 3 part chapter coming up soon.

Thanks to AnimeGmr101, LadyEllesmere, and 4fireking for being amazing!

* * *

"Can we get this going, Hiei? I have a manicure appointment, and I dont want to miss it." Sara smirked, trying to piss him off.

"Maybe you should worry more about what is going to happen to your nails. I might rip them off...one by one."

"Oh wow. Really needed that mental picture."

Hiei smirked, "You ready?" and ran directly at the girl.

"Bring it on, bitch!" And she ran for him as well. The next thing that they knew, Sara was punching Hiei in the face and vice versa. Both jumped back, surprised at eachother for landing a hit. And it started again, only this time, Sara ducked and Hiei jumped over the obvious move set.

"This is getting nowhere, aren't you trying?" She taunted.

"Aren't you? Besides, you're nowhere near my level of power," Hiei taunted back.

"Love yourself much?"

"Hn." And the battle raged on. Hits landing every now and again. Both contestants obviously equally matched in hand to hand combat as well as their weapon of choice. With a last double blow, both Sara and Hiei were whipped back with a last ditch effort on both sides to hit the other in the face.

"Okay, how about you guys call it a night? It's almost three AM." Kurama stepped in.

"I suppose. But who won?" Sara asked, looking at Kurama like he was judging the match.

"Why do you want to know? It was obviously me." Hiei licked some of the blood off the back of his hand.

"You know that is probably mine." Sara shivered at the though.

As did Hiei. 'Fithy blood from a stupid woman.'

"Actually, it was a tie. You both are at an equal skill level." Kurama said as the final result.

"Hn." Hiei said as he sat up from his position on the ground and walked away.

"HAHAHA! YOU SUCK, HIEI!" Sara yelled after him. He didn't do anything, just kept walking.

"The old Hiei would have killed you for that comment." Kurama looked at the girl still sitting on the ground.

"Glad he didn't. I enjoy our fights. They are the most fun I've had in years!" Sara quickly picked herself up from the ground. "Besides, like he would ever get the chance to kill me."

"Well, if you're done gloating, you should get some rest. You do have school tomorrow." Kurama reminded her, but in his head all he could think was, 'Years? Just how old is this girl?'

"No, thank you. I'm going to go for a run and just meet everyone at the school. Tell them that, 'kay?" She didn't wait for a reply. Sara just ran to whatever random place her feet carried her.

While running the only thing Sara could think was 'Man he has a super nice body'. Once again shivering at the thought.

The random place her feet carried her was to an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. Sara was looking around to see what was there.

"Nothing but junk! I was hoping for something entertaining." She complained to herself.

"How about me instead?" A voice whispered from above.

"Who's there?" She said, quickly glaring and listening for where the voice was coming from.

"A voice. Why are you here by yourself, my little goddess cloud?"

"Because I can be. You have no power over me anymore, Thanatos!" Sara was lying. She was pretty worn out from her fight, not that she would ever tell Hiei that.

"Why, Sara. You do still care. Remembering me from all those years ago. Tell me," the figure stepped out from the shadows to her left, "how have you been doing?"

"I don't think you actually care." Sara spat out at the man who caused her some difficulties over the years.

"Silly, silly, Sara. I do care. I love you so much, yet you always run from me. We cannot have that again." As Thanatos snapped his fingers, a heavy mist came floating around Sara. She tried to run, But the mist had bound her feet before she realized it. Falling heavily to the ground, she glanced up at the demon walking toward her. Then nothing but darkness.

* * *

FINALLY I CAN SAY IT!

Disclaimer: I own Sara and Thanatos! I really like him for some reason but that's just me.

Thanks for reading and and the next chapter will still be out Wednesday, I just thought a holiday chapter would be a nice thing to do!


	7. Trapped and a Surprise?

Since it is Wednesday, that means it is chapter update time! Monday was a special case because I love holidays and wanted to do something special. That and I really love the upcoming chapters so I do want to get them out sooner. I guess I will stop with this author's note and get on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own: Sara, Thanatos and Adelfos, who is introduced in this chapter!

* * *

As Sara came slowly into consciousness, she relaized two things: one, that she was in a cage, and two, her foot was bound to the wall with a shackle. She was glad that at least one of the monsters she killed granted her the very useless night vision she needed now.

"Where am I? HELLO? Can any one hear me? I would enjoy it if you would LET ME GO!" She yelled, hoping someone would hear her.

"Well now. I wouldn't want you to leave me again, now would I? What kind of host would I be?" Came the smooth talking voice of Thanatos from what appeared to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Well, I think that you would be a better one if you LET ME OUT!" Then he turned on the lights. Sara shielded her eyes for a moment, then she saw him, just as he was all those years ago. His wavy light brown, short cut hair, his surfer boy body, and his captivating blue eyes.

"Now, now, there is no need to shout. Now that you are awake, I will take you to your room." The door of the cage opened and he walked in. Sara sank towards the wall.

"No need to be frightened, my dear. I have a surprise waiting up in your room anyways." He unlocked the shackle from her ankle and grabbed Sara's arm with an unnecessary strength. Then he lead her up the stairs, down the hall, up more stairs, and finally to a door.

"Wow, you really have out done yourself this time, Thanatos." She sneered as he opened the door. Inside was a canopy bed, in a light blue color, a full sized dresser, plus matching vanity mirror, and a wall length mirror.

"Get some sleep." He threw her onto the bed, breaking her trace, "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Wait, I thought you had a surprise for me?" Sara said, quoting his earlier words. Thanatos stopped, turned and grinned.

"Oh yes. Adelfos, come in here please." A young boy, about five in age, with his muted red hair and tattered jeans and grey tee shirt, walked in.

"How is that a surprise?" She asked, looking at the little boy.

"So the years made your memory weak? Don't you remember your brother?" Thanatos glanced down at the boy, putting his arm around Adelfos's shoulder.

"My brother?" She looked at him curiously, then gasped, "My brother. So how long has he been here?"

"Long enough to tell me about you," Thanatos's smooth voice informed her.

"I wasn't scared one bit, Sister!" The small boy piped up, in a voice much to high to be his own, and ran to give Sara a hug. She calmly sat there hugging him back.

"I want to take this opportunity for you and your brother to get reacquainted. You have ten minutes." And Thanatos left Sara alone with her brother.

"You do realize that I will have to kill you, in order to send you back?" Sara whispered to him, letting go of Adelfos and shoving him away slightly.

He just smiled and in a deeper voice whispered back, "Yeah, but this way it will take you longer!" Adelfos started pacing in front of Sara. "I think this is a great cover. Me and you, related? Oh, that was the hardest story to keep straight. You won't be able to kill me, I'm too clever!"

"Yeah right! You have only evaded me because I was more worried about the others escaping!"

"How many are left?" Adelfos stopped pacing and looked at the mirror instead.

"You and Sodari..." Sara thought for a moment, "Yeah, that's it. Then I will be able to go back."

"I don't think that will be soon though, Sodari and I are the more cunning of the Seven." Turning back to face Sara, Adelfos spoke without missing a beat. "Even if you do kill me and send me back, you still have Sodari to worry about."

"When I kill you, not if." Sara shook her head at the kid's stupidity. "After all, it won't be hard to kill a runt like you!"

"HEY!" Adelfos was about to retort back, when the door swung open.

"Time's up, you will have more time soon, but for now you should sleep. Come along, Adelfos." Thanatos lead the little liar out of the room, locking the door behind them.

'I'll get you for that 'runt' comment!' Adelfos fumed silently in his head, before being lead away by his enemies captor.

* * *

Adelfos is a little brat. He is the little sibling I wish I had. Oh, goodness me, editing this chapter was so rough on me. I had to change all of the Chihon's to Thanatos's, and Haku's to Adelfos's. Sometimes I wish I would have picked out easier names to type and change, but the new names make me happier. I have never seen them in any other stories I've read. I am trying to not have common names for this story. Is it working?

As always, review, follow and favorite this story! And share it as well! I enjoy hearing comments, good or bad, in the reviews.

But that is all for now, I guess. See you next Wednesday!


	8. Planning an Escape

So happy Wednesday! I just want to point out I did edit Ch. 2 slightly. There was a subplot that I thought I got rid of and then it turns out I didn't and I HATED that subplot. Gosh, it was one of those things that... ugh never mind. Let's just say it involved Sara turning into a cat and I hate that Subplot more than anything in the world right now. So it is gone! Anyways, here is chapter 8, just two chapters away from the 3 part episode! I am excited for it!

Disclaimer: I own Sara, Thanatos, and Adelfos. Nothing more (yet) nothing less. Have fun!

* * *

"What do you mean she didn't show up at the school!" Koenma yelled into the communicator at his messanger.

"Calm down, Lord Koenma. I'm sure Yusuke and Kuwabara just missed her. She is around somewhere." Boton tried to reason.

"Yeah right! She ran away again!" Koenma rubbed his eyes. "When I spoke to Kurama, Sara told him that she would go!"

"Maybe she..." Boton started.

"I knew she wouldn't trust anyone! She probably told him that so she could disappear again!"

Boton just listened to his ranting and tantrums. She knew she wasn't going to get a decent word in anyways.

"Let the team know and see what plans you can come up with to find her! I will not lose her again! You hear me, Boton?"

"Loud and clear, sir." Boton turned off he communicator and let out a heavy sigh. Leaving the broom closet she hid in at the school, she walked along to Yusuke's classroom.

"What do you mean she ran away?" Kuwabara exclaimed after hearing Boton's explaination.

"That is what Lord Koenma thinks." Boton repeated. "Besides, we all need to meet up and discuss how to deal with this. I am going to talk to Kurama and find Hiei to explain the situation as well."

"I can't believe it. She didn't run! Something must be wrong." Kuwabara fumed.

"Well, I will see you all later at the house no matter what. See ya!" Boton made her way to the hallway.

Yusuke still caught up with her before she left. "Boton, you know Kuwabara is right. He may be stupid but his sixth sense is good. Maybe something is wrong."

"I highly doubt that, Yusuke." Boton summoned her oar. "This girl has been nothing but trouble."

"Sara."

Boton, now floating on her oar, looked back at the Detective. "What?"

"Her name is Sara." Yusuke glared.

"Fine. Sara. See you, Yusuke." Then Boton floated out the window to find the other two members of the team.

Sara paced around her room at Thanatos' castle. She could easily escape herself. But then she would have to leave Adelfos behind and would have to come back to kill him anyways.

"Ugh! Life sucks!" She exclaimed rubbing her face in her hands.

"Can't be that bad with a room this nice."

"You really shouldn't just pop in here." Sara glared as Adelfos walked through a portal.

"Thanatos doesn't pay attention to me anymore. It's okay. Besides, this power is very useful." A sly grin came from the boy.

"I will get it back. You know that, right?" Sara was tired of these games. "I just want to go home."

"You think they will take you back? After what you did to set us free? Just coming down here to Earth and rounding all of us up again might not be enough to have your parents accept you."

"Shut up." Sara tried to block out his words.

"And what would your brother say? Poor, Verbti." Adelfos smiled and walked over to Sara. "Does he know of his little sister's complications in this mess? How about when the monsters tricked her into letting them out?"

"I said, shut up!" Sara growled, suddenly over at Adelfos with her hand around his neck. "You will never speak that way to your masters. I realize my mistake and made my own decision to leave my family and hunt you down. Did you think I would ever believe you?"

Choking slightly on Sara'd tight grasp, Adelfos managed to spit out, "And this is why you don't belong with them. Your anger, your blood lust, those will be your downfall. You absorbed more than just the powers we stole back, you know that right?"

Sara's retort was cut short by a knock on the door. "My lovely little cloud!"

"Get out." Sara whispered and threw Adelfos to the floor.

"This isn't over." A portal appeared under the boy as he disappeared.

"Come in." Sara reluctantly said.

Thanatos opened the door, and glanced at his prize. "You are looking as lovely as ever, my dear."

Sara shivered under his stare. "What do you want?"

Thanatos had a blank expression now as he walked slowly towards his prey. His arm rose, as he took a chunk of hair through his hand. As hard as Sara tried not to back away, the small flinch is what gave her away. Chuckling slightly, Thanatos stepped back. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

Sara couldn't answer. There was no reason to be afraid of him. But if she killed him now, Adelfos would get away. It was better this way in the long run. Staying silent was the best choice at the moment.

"There is no reason to be afraid, my little cloud. I will never harm you. Which is why I want to show you off as my date. The last ball I had was no fun without you."

"Ball?" Sara sat down at the vanity table that was provided for her.

Following her to the table, Thanatos picked up a brush and started brushing her locks. He glaced at the mixing of platinum and black before answering. "Yes, my Demon Ball. You left the last time I hosted it and was very displeased at the lack of love you show me."

"You can leave now." Sara coldly said, hoping he would get the hint.

With the brush set down on the table, Thanatos sighed, "I shall grant that request. But I must remind you. I will sell you at this ball because I love you."

As Thanatos made his way to the door, he sighed again and glanced back at his goddess cloud, wishing she was his. Closing the door with a snap, Thanatos left Sara alone in her room once more.

After hearing his footsteps retreat once again, Sara grabbed some paper and a pen that was provided from a diary Thanatos gave her last time she was stuck here. Writing quickly and getting to the points she needed to tell the boys, Sara took a deep breath and gathered up her own chi to create a glowing, delivery bird.

"Broxa, I need your assistance. I need you to take this letter to the Spirit Detectives. Can you do that?"

Broxa let out a screech of acceptance, and took the letter in her beak. Nuzzling up to Sara's neck for a quick second, Broxa flew towards the barred window and passed easily through it.

"Fly quickly, my dear friend." Sara watched the glowing bird fly off into the distance. Sitting herself down again at the vanity mirror, she sighed, "Let's hope I haven't dug my own grave."

"Well, I'm saying she didn't just disappear!" Kuwabara was firm on his beliefs.

"And I'm saying you don't have a brain. She didn't like any of us." Hiei shot a glare towards Kuwabara.

"Then why did she do all of that for me and Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

"It might have been a thanks for the food the previous night." Kurama pondered the thought.

"But she didn't have to! Something must have happened when she left last night." Kuwabara had his gut feeling that something was wrong, and he was sticking to it.

"But the evidence is clear. She is no where to be found." Boton added in. The meeting in the living room was getting no where. As the five continued to argue and defend Sara, one person in particular was getting more frustrated than the rest. And just as the room got silent before another outburst of voices collided, that one voiced an option no one had thought of.

"Why don't we just hunt her down and kill her?"

Everyone's eyes went straight towards Hiei and his suggestion. And the group was just thinking the question of 'how?'

"You are all idiots. What was she doing when we first met her? Hunting demons. We find a demon to set loose around here and have her go to whatever sacrifice we place."

"But, Hiei, there is no evidence if that will work." Kurama sighed. "Besides..."

"Wait!" Yusuke interjected, "when I broke up that fight she said a name."

"A name?" Boton questioned. "Why didn't this come up before?"

"I completely forgot about it. It was... hey, do you feel that?"

The whole group indeed felt something coming closer to the house. Something familiar. Boton was the first to get off her chair and walk to the window. With a gasp, she managed to say, "It looks like a glowing bird..."

* * *

I am thinking of updating twice a week now. But I haven't really gotten feedback from this story in a while. I have tons more to update though. Plus I just got through all of my pre-written chapters and now am on to writing new things. It is a scary thought for me. But oh well.

If you have an idea of what Sara could be message me! I wanna know what people are thinking about her. Also reviews are appreciated, good or bad.

Well, I think Sunday will be my next update time so I can get every Sunday and Wednesday for an update. And as always have a wonderful time and let me know how you feel about the story. I love it.

AprilMae


	9. Message in a Beak

So I am excited. Not only are people reading they are liking and following my story! So a BIG THANK YOU to LadyEllesmere, NIGHTANGEL21, and QueenChicken. You guys rock! I decided the twice a week update now because I need to write more, and I don't want to not finish this story. I have so many chapters just waiting to be updated and I cannot wait to post them!  
ALSO: If you do want to take a guess at what Sara is, I would love to hear the predictions. It makes me wonder how well I wrote this out to keep you guessing until the end. But I suppose, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the YuYu Hakusho franchise. I do, however, own: Sara, Adelfos, Thanatos, Bruxa.  
WARNING: Some fowl language. Chicken. Just kidding, swearing involved a bit, I apologize in advance.

* * *

"A glowing bird...are you sure?" Yusuke asked, looking out the window. The bird was getting closer now.

"It seems to be emitting a familiar chi?" Kurama pointed out.

"It reeks of her." Hiei said, plopping down on the couch. He ignored the creature intirely. The bird swept in with a slight screech and dropped the letter lazily on the ground. Then it flew directly over to Hiei, landed in his hair and pecked his forehead lightly.

Kurama, whom the letter was closest to, picked it up and started to read aloud, 

'I bet Koenma is pissed at me for not going to school. He needs to get his diaper changed more!  
Anyways, betting that Kurama is reading this: have you heard of the Demon Ball? Same goes for you Hiei.  
Lazy fucker is probably sitting down somewhere, but if you got an invite, YOU NEED TO COME! That's  
where I am. Thanatos is very happy that I am finally here. Don't worry about me though, I'm fine.  
Thanatos is planning on selling me at his ball, so then I won't know where I am!  
Send back a letter with Bruxa. He knows where I am.' 

"How like her," Kurama sighed. "For knowing us all of two days she is has a good grasp on us."

"Kurama have you heard of this Demon Ball?" Yusuke glanced at the fox demon.

"Of course he has. Most higher leveled demons are invited." Hiei's voice came from the couch.

"So you have gotten one too?" Kuwabara asked idiotically.

"I've been to a few. Thanatos is a good host." Hiei closed his eyes, with Bruxa still nusted in his hair.

"Well then, did you get invitations to this one?" Yusuke questioned.

"I think we both did, but we weren't really planning on going. But I guess we have no choice now." Kurama went to get a piece of paper for a response.

"We do have a choice. We could leave her to rot." Hiei smiled at the thought, only to get another peck from Bruxa.

"No, we can't Hiei! Besides we have to go." Kurama shot down Hiei's idea.

"When you say 'we' you mean all of us, right?" Yusuke didn't want to miss out on the fun of a Demon Ball.

"No, you are human and would stand out. It will also be more efficent if it was just Hiei and myself."

Yusuke and Kuwabara started protesting the idea of being left behind.

"Why can't we go?"

"You guys have all the fun!"

"It's not fair!"

"What the hell?"

"Shut your mouths before I shut them for you!" Hiei shouted over their complaints.

"Thank you, Hiei. I think that is all we need to put in the letter." He walked over to the bird that was still sitting on Hiei's head.

Kurama gave the bird the letter. "Bruxa, could you take this back to Sara, please?" The bird let out a slow note of agreement and flew off.

"I hope it didn't shit in my hair." Hiei grumbled.

"You know that I really don't want to go to the ball tomorrow, right?" Sara asked Thanatos, as he waltzed into her room, like he did everyday.

"I know but then you can get out of here. Don't you want freedom?" He picked up a brush and started brushing her hair once again. Sad to say, Sara had gotten used to this.

"How is being sold to another getting my freedom? I mean they will probably kill me. Why don't you try that? That way I am out of the way and you don't have to worry about me ever coming back."

"Oh, my little goddess cloud," he stopped brushing and leaned in closer to Sara, "I don't want you to die. If I have any luck my close friend Kurama will buy you." She gasped at the familiar name. Thanatos mistook it for fear.

"Well, that's lovely." Sara put on what her captor to believe a brave face. "Maybe I could kill a few of your demon friends before I leave. You can leave now. I'm tired."

"Sure thing, my cloud," Sara shuddered at the nickname he gave her all those years ago. "Sleep well." He kissed her on the cheek before he strode out the door.

"That cheeky bastard." She sighed to herself, whiped the unwanted kiss away, and quickly went to the window. The tired thing was a lie, but a lie that Thanatos would believe. Sara could sense Bruxa coming closer and she didn't want Thanatos to see him.

The bird flew in and she grabbed the return letter. Tearing it open, it read:

Don't worry. Hiei and I will be there. It is too much to risk if we brought Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hang on, we will see you tomorrow.

Kurama

"I was right that he would get the letter. Good work, Bruxa, you can rest now." The bird gave a final chirp and zoomed back into Sara's body. Now she just had to play the waiting game.

* * *

So, once again; I am SUPER STOKED! The next thing is a three part chapter! Oodles of excitement from me!  
Thank you again for reading and I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am editing and re-writing it!  
Until next time my sweets!

AprilMae


	10. The Demon Ball (Pt 1)

So here is Chapter 10 already. But more good news, IT'S MY 21ST BIRTHDAY! I didn't realize when I started posting every Wednesday (then soon to come Sundays as well!) That my birthday fell on my 21st. But thank goodness I edited this is morning (for a second time!) and decided to post. Though I may be kind of drunk right now, I will not disappoint my readers. I know there are some of you! So this starts my 3 part chapter of the Demon Ball. I don't know why the ball had to be in three parts, but I assume that there was so much that happens that I want to take some time on these. I hope you like part one of three!

Disclaimer: I only own: Sara, Thanatos, and Adelfos. The rest belong to a giant corporation that makes more money than I ever hope to make!|  
WARNING! I swear more than Sara in this part. I blame drunk April. Sorry in advance to AN...,...  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Thanatos's irritated voice came from the other side of the door. His guests had already started arriving and he was waiting for his prize to be ready.

"Almost!" Sara sang out in mock enthusiasm. She didn't want to leave the solitude of her room. So she spent an excessive of time getting ready. Sara couldn't finding anything else to do, except trying to get the diamond necklace clasp done, the matching chandelier earrings were no problem. She spent an hour on curling, and placing delicate strands of hair half up. Her make-up was simple enough: light pink eye-shadow blended with blues and reds, black mascara and a wing tip eyeliner. "You can come in, if you want."

Thanatos opened the door, forgetting his irritation, and smiled at Sara's appearance. "You look lovely tonight. No wait, radiant."

"You look like a pampered prince." Sara smirked with the false compliment. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a red silk tie, his hair was slicked back.

"I will take that as a compliment. I'm glad the dress I picked out fits you well."

And it wasn't a lie either. The dress Thanatos picked out was a form fitting, strapless red dress, with a complimenting heart bust line, and a mermaid flair at the bottom.

"It might be a bit much for what your buyers want." Sara pointed out.

Thanatos noticed the necklace still on the vanity. He grabbed the finishing piece and and did the clasp so it would be on Sara's neck. "Yes, but this way I can get more for you, my goddess cloud."

Sara mumbled a thanks for doing the clasp. Now, there was no reason for her not to get down to the party. She just hoped Kurama and Hiei were already mingling with the other demon scum that congregated the the halls below.

"Are you ready to go meet everyone?" He held out his arm. Sara just stared at it.

"What if I refuse to go?" She said after a minute of silence.

"Then I will kill your brother." He curtly responded.

All the color drained from Sara's face. She was the one who was supposed to kill him. If she didn't, then he would just reappear somewhere else and then the chase would repeat itself. The thought bothered Sara to the point where she took his arm and gave a false smile.

"I knew you would see it my way." He said misinterpreting her sudden silence for fear. From there, he lead her downstairs.

"I don't get why we have to save her. We could let her rot. Better yet, why don't we just kill her here?" Hiei said to Kurama. They were walking up to the doors of Thanatos's gigantic estate.

"We can't, you still haven't thanked Yusuke and Kuwabara for saving Yukina, so really you have to do this." Kurama reminded him.

"Hn." Hiei's disgruntled remark came. Why didn't he do something for them sooner so he wasn't in their debt? This was going to be the biggest let down ever. Sara didn't deserve to be saved, she could save herself, and Hiei knew this. After all she was on par with him on battle skills.

"Let's go inside then." They took the remaining steps up to the towering doors to find Sara, and things they never imagined encountering.

* * *

AND I forgot how short the first part actually was. FUCK! Ugh, well at least my shitty update today will hopefully entice you to read part two of the three part Demon Ball chapters. God I fucking suck.

Anyways, please follow, favorite, and follow me as an author. I put out new Chapters EVERY Wednesday and Sunday. I am hoping to continue that after this story is done and over with. Shoot me a PM if you have ANY IDEA as to what Sara could be. I tried it out myself and found even knowing exactly what is going to happen, I found the answer. Gosh I suck major balls for giving things away as easily as I did.

But I digress.

Hopefully, I am just thinking way too much as to where you are confused and want to know more about Sara.

Have a wonderful time, I know I will have one as I am going to go drink more!

Thank you reader once again for enjoying this and I hope to hear from you!

AprilMae


	11. The Demon Ball (Pt 2)

So, part two is now here. I am editing it again because I wanted to add more details and other things. Character development is hard when the character is already developed. But that is the fun thing about adding a new character to the mix and play out how a character would change with the new element.  
That or I want things to go my way so I don't want to think about how that person wouldn't change to my liking.

ANYWAYS here is part two and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I only own Sara, Thanatos, and Aldelfos. No one else. At all.  
Also I think Sara's language has disappeared a bit, but it is still there and just waiting to insult people.

* * *

Thanatos greeted all the guest entering the massive front door before he went to mingle with them. Some where dressed like Thanatos in tuxedos and fine silks, others were in what appeared to be their own customary hunting attires. But they all had an air of malice surrounding them. Sara was by his side, trying to look pleased to be on Thantos's arm. When in reality she didn't care about all the demons that came in, because only two of them mattered.

"Ah, Yoko Kurama! How have you been? You have been missed." Thantos's boasting introduction made Sara look at the people he was greeting. It indeed was Kurama, but he looked different with his glowing gold eyes, silver hair that went midway down his back and his flattering white ensemble. Hiei, naturally, was dressed the same, and looking as pissy as ever.

"I've been around, stealing some things, killing, the usual." Kurama politely said, with a devious grin that Sara had not seen before.

"Ah, I see, and how about you, Hiei?" Thanatos looked at the fire demon. He just looked at Sara with a blank expression.

"Are you going to sell this one?" Hiei asked, ignoring Thanatos's question.

"Maybe, for the right price. Why are you interested in my cloud?"

_Like HELL you could ever buy me!_ Sara mentally broke her walls to shoot this at him.

"A bit." Hiei's face didn't agree with his mental message. _Like HELL I would ever want to._ He spat back, not thinking about the sudden telepathic comment made towards him. Staying inside his own head this time, the though 'She does look amazing tonight however' passed through. He ignored this as well.

"Well, please, continue on and help yourselves to the food. I have more guests to greet in the meantime." Thanatos ushered them on. Suddenly, Sara remembered her trump card to get away. Swiftly, she pulled a piece of cloth from her bust.

"Thanatos? That man, Hiei, I believed, he dropped this." Sara held up Hiei's headband that thankfully she saved, unlike the pants and top she borrowed from the fire demon. "Could I go return it to him?"

"I guess it would be alright, my dearest cloud. Just be careful, he could kill you faster than it could take you to say hi." Thanatos's warning did also give permission to leave. So without a second glance, Sara walked away, knowing Hiei was no match for he anyways. After fending off a couple of handsy demons with not as much ease as Sara would have liked, she finally found Kurama and Hiei.

"It is about time you guys got here!" She hissed at the guys. They were near the food table, obviously waiting for Sara to sneak away.

"Sorry, I hope you forgive us." Kurama smiled. "You weren't waiting too long, I presume?

Sara shook her head indicating it was not long at all, and then she addressed Hiei. "I actually have you to thank for my escape from Thanatos. Your headband that I used to tie..."

"Which I would like back!" He snatched the piece of cloth back from Sara's hands hastily and tied it in it's rightful place around his forehead. Sara briefly noticed the small line that she hadn't noticed before. She ignored it to save questioning for another day.

"I do have one problem but I will take care of it soon, then we can leave." She glanced around making sure Thanatos wasn't listening to Sara's plan.

"And what is this problem?" Kurama looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, for you it isn't important. For me though, it's life changing. I can't get into specifics now, but soon enough I will. Meet me out in the garden: ten minutes." Sara swiftly walked away before they could ask her anymore questions about the problem.

As she was heading towards the stairs, music began to play and a hand pulled her away from her destination to dance. Sara was going to protest at the sudden movement, but Thanatos was watching her closely. She decided to put on a fake smile, and dance with the guest. He reeked of blood and over bearing smoke. And his facial features were very boar like. Sara was almost relieved when another demon, this one less grotesque, grabbed her hand and pulled her away. At least he smelt better.

Kurama saw this happening and nudged Hiei. "Looks like it will be a little longer than ten minutes."

"Hn." Hiei was a little, jealous? No, angry that it was taking her so long to escape the party. He would never feel the need to be jealous of some third rate demons dancing with Sara.

As the minutes slowly ticked away, Sara was keeping mental notes of where Hiei and Kurama were. She couldn't see their faces but every now and again, Hiei's thoughts would be shot out. 'Looks like I need to bail soon then. Hiei's inner voice is pissed!' Thankfully the song ended a few seconds later and Sara excused herself from her dance partner, claiming she needed to freshen up. But Sara, naturally, had other plans.

She quietly made the way to her room. Sara just wanted to change clothes, only to be reminded all the other clothes were already thrown away. Mentally cursing Thanatos, Sara made quick enough work at the seams and ripped the dress so it wasn't as constricting around her legs. She then called for Adelfos to come into her room telepathically. The brat would come to her without thinking twice about it.

"What do you want?" He said from a portal on the door way. Adelfos was dressed in a similar fashion to Thanathos, black suit and a blue silk tie.

"You're coming with me. That way we can have our proper duel til the death."

"Finally! I have been waiting for this! Cheap shots allowed, right?" Adelfos's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Of course. What kind of fight would it be then? Let's go. We're going out the window."

"Out the window? Are you serious?"

"Get on my back, I'm jumping." She knelt down so Adelfos could jump on her back. When he finally did, after much complaining, Sara went to the window, which thankfully had the bars removed because she was being sold. Another lucky break: it was over looking the garden.

"Ready?" She smiled, stepping onto the ledge.

"Let me prepare myself first." Not caring about the small monster on her back, Sara jumped out of the seventh floor window.

* * *

So there is part two. The final Chapter will be out Wednesday. And by the final chapter I mean the final part of the three part Demon Ball chapters. I am glad it is ending. I can't handle editing a three part chapter again. I was racking my brain trying to make it flow better and have more depth. I hope I succeeded. This whole editing my crap I wrote from years ago is putting a mental strain on me. But I am not blocked, so I have plenty of ideas left.

Along with a possible trilogy for the over all grand scheme of things. But as I type out this ending author's note, I realize it would be very obvious on how it would go so I am not sure about it anymore. No matter how many times I just want to say screw it and write it. It would still be very entertaining to me. And as long as I like it, I will probably write it out.

And once again. If you have any idea of what Sara is, please let me know! I would love to hear the ideas of readers.

Also A NEW FOLLOWER! Kiki Aburame thank you so much!

Thanks to all and see you Wednesday!

AprilMae


	12. The Demon Ball (Pt 3)

So here we are. The finale of The Demon Ball. I am really excited for all the positives reviews I have been getting. Kiki Aburame being the newest reviewer!  
I am really not sure on how many chapters there are in the story. Right now I'm at 22 chapters if you count the 3 part here all one chapter. So 24 if you don't. It has been a really great experience editing and writing again. And I am glad for all of you who read my story.

So let's finish up this ball and have a blast!  
DISCLAIMER: I own Sara, Thanatos, and Adelfos. No more (yet) no less. Warning: Sara's language. I don't think once again it is prominent in this chapter, but never doubt her.

* * *

"Where is she?" Hiei asked sitting down on the ledge of the fountain.

"I don't know. She did say to meet in the garden. And you too notice her slip away from the dance floor." Kurama noted, looking doubtful that Sara would show. Suddenly, a form came crashing down on a patio off of the garden. The demon duo hurried over to the lopsided form. A small crater was quite noticeable where Sara and Adelfos landed.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Sara smile and let the small boy slide off her back.

"Why the hell did you jump? I wasn't ready!" Adelfos complained.

"Who is this?" Hiei looked at the kid.

"This is Adelfos, he is..." Sara blanked trying to think of the right words to explain him.

"He is her brother." A voice came from the opening of the garden patio. Sara spun around and looked into Thanatos's captivating blue eyes. "I was wondering where you ran off to, Sara."

"You have a brother?" Kurama asked looking at her.

"You could call him that, I guess. But that's besides the point. Thanatos, how did you know we were out here? Have you been spying on your guests?" Sara asked the demon.

"Naturally. And you ruined your dress as well." Thanatos shook his head at Sara then turned to Kurama and Hiei. "I can't say I'm surprised at you, Kurama. But Hiei; malicious, slaughtering, Hiei, how could you?"

"Hn. I don't have to explain myself to you." Hiei's tone was harsh.

"We have changed our ways. You could too, Thanatos." Kurama tried to reason with their host of the night.

"You're right. I could take up a life of good. That or I could stay the way I am and keep killing people left and right. That sound more fun to me." Thanatos gave a sinister smirk. Sara looked at him and laugh at his words. His anger turned back towards the girl. "What's so funny, my cloud?"

"You! You're so full of bull shit. You haven't really killed anyone! You just have others do it for you. I have killed more people over my time in the human world than you have in the demon world, multiplied by thirty!" Her laugh again came darker this time.

Thanatos stepped closer to Sara and picked her up by the chin. "You think that is right? Could a mere girl of ten kill more people than me?"

"I'm fourteen, and besides, you should watch your words when you talk to me." Sara vaguely remembered Adelfos's words of the blood lust taking over. But she promptly ignored them.

"And why is that?" He stared intently at her eyes.

"Because it is three on one." Just as she saw his head turned the counter attack was swiftly executed. Sara flipped backwards, snapping Thanatos's neck back, and landed gracefully on her feet. Sara waved a finger at him, scolding him.

"I have underestimated you. You are so cute when you fight, my little goddess cloud. That makes you so much harder to fight."

"I don't care for flattery. Attack me from anywhere, I won't block you, okay?" Sara's smile was one of compete madness and determination to see Thanatos take his last breath.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, do I look like I'm joking?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Hiei shouted. Sara looked shocked. She almost forgot they were there.

"Nothing at all, my dear Hiei. It is just... it's hard to..." But whatever she was going to say got lost when Thanatos smashed into her with an incredible force. Sara heard her ribs cracking. She was forced back a couple yard before she came to a halt with one knee down, laughing under her breath. And now her dress was ripped to shreds. Thank God Thanatos supplied her underwear as well.

"Sara!" Both Kurama and Hiei shouted, rushing to the girl's side.

"She wasn't as strong as I thought she was." Thanatos shrugged and started to walk back inside.

"What's a matter? Giving up already?" Sara shouted at him. "That really hurt but I'm still alive. No, Kurama, don't heal me. I'm fine."

"I think all of us heard the bones crack, you need medical help." He started to pull out some seeds so he could grow something to heal Sara but she shook her head and stood up. Then she dashed over to Thanatos, in the blink of an eye. With her hand on his stomach, she growled with the blood lust back in her eyes. "I expected more of you." Then he flew straight back, exploding into his own mansion. The shock waves snapped Sara out of her stupor. 'Oh shit. I'm going to have to explain so much to Kurama and Hiei.'

"That isn't possible..." Kurama whispered.

"That's not humanly possible, you mean. What are you?" Hiei asked.

Sara walked back to Hiei and Kurama and smiled. "It will all be explained in due time. But first, where did that little monster go? Adelfos!" She sang out.

"What? Thanatos is dead thanks to you. I don't think he or anyone at the ball will bother you." Adelfos's voice floated over to Sara.

"You're welcome. I meant to kill him. Oh, and little brother," Sara turned to face the boy, "Cheap shot." She grabbed Hiei's katana in a flash and swiftly decapitated Adelfos. Blood splattered everywhere, including Sara's face arms and exposed torso. Adelfos's head fell a foot from his body and rolled slightly before stopping. Sara smiled and placed the sword over her shoulder. It wasn't her cutlass, but it got the job done.

"What? That was your brother! You chopped his head off." Kurama was in disbelief.

"You... him...what the hell!" Even Hiei couldn't find the words for what Sara just did.

"I had to do it. It is necessary so I can go home. Just watch, it should happen soon." Sara said, watching Adelfos's lifeless body. About a minute passed before a silvery light came out of the corpse and zoomed into her body.

With a gasp, Kurama asked, "What was that?"

"Later, let's go home." Sara waved her hands and made a portal like Adelfos used to do. "You coming?"

"Could you always do that?" Hiei looked curiously at the girl, as she handed back his blade.

"Later." She stepped through the portal: Kurama and Hiei following with hesitation.

* * *

And finally, I no longer have to write Thanatos or Adelfos. Gosh, sometimes I wish the names I find were easier to spell. But that is besides the point.  
So The Demon Ball is over! Onto the next part of the journey.  
I hope you are all still pondering over what Sara is... or not. Really as long as I keep you guessing till the big reveal, I am doing my job as a writer.  
Until Sunday when the next chapter is posted, I'm AprilMae and this is a really beautiful day!

Have a good one!


	13. The Return

So I almost forgot today was Sunday... I blame working for 12 hours. But here it is! The lovely small chapter I am posting after that three part I did. This chapter is setting up something extremely adorably (yet small) in a future chapter I just wrote at work today. I re-read it a couple times and giggled every time. But this chapter is short like I said, so I apologize.

Disclaimer: I own Sara, and the two dead ones (Thanatos and Adelfos), no one else...yet.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards. Both boys only had one thing on their mind nevertheless.

"They should be back by now, shouldn't they?" Yusuke asked for the tenth time that night.

"Shut up, Urameshi. They should but here but they aren't, who cares? I just hope Sara is okay." Kuwabara smiled.

"What about Yukina? Don't you care about her anymore?" Yusuke pointed out.

That hit a nerve in Kuwabara. "OF COURSE I DO! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?"

"Hehehe, calm down Kuwabara. I'm sure they are coming back soon."

"We're here right now, don't get your panties in a knot." Sara triumphantly spilled out of the portal.

"What the hell? Were you always able to do that?" Yusuke questioned, looking at the two dimensional opening in his kitchen. Then both boys noticed her state of undress, and blushed. Then they noticed the blood, wondering who's it was.

"The blood isn't mine, if that is what you guys are worried about." Sara answered their mental questions instead of the voiced ones.

"What about that portal?" Kuwabara re-asked Yusuke's question.

Sara shrugged it off and stepped into the living room, beelining to the couch. She fell face first onto it. Her ribs and now lower back were throbbing from where she had been hit. Even worse, Kurama and Hiei saw some things that were bound to bring up attention at any moment. She heard all the boys follow her into the living room, and surprisingly didn't care.

"You should get medical attention soon." Kurama said again, walking over to Sara and checking her ribs. He noticed bruising but not much else.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," a slight hitch in her breath when Kurama pressed on a particularly tender spot, "if anyone needed medical attention, it would have been Thanatos, but it doesn't matter. He was dead before he hit his stupid mansion. I'm tired." Sara was physically and mentally exhausted. After absorbing Adelfos's power, it took away whatever energy she had left. It was the same with the other five.

"No, you have to answer our questions first." Hiei's voice drifted from somewhere nearby.

"It can wait. Besides it happens every time. Someone carry me upstairs?" Sara yawned. "Not you, Kuwabara, you'll probably drop me."

"Hey! I'm not that unreliable!" All the same, he sat down on the couch opposite of Sara with a huff.

She felt a strong pair of hand pick her up. Sara snuggled up to the chest that held her close. "Thanks."

Whomever was carry her, didn't respond. Instead walked up the stairs. Before Sara even got to her room, funny how it actually feels like her room, she fell into a deep sleep. With no worries and no nightmare to disturb her, the happy memories danced in he head.

* * *

And poof. Nothing more really to say except see you on Wednesday!  
And the normal guesses on what Sara is, but it's okay if you don't have any clue!

Love AprilMay


	14. The Calm After the Storm?

And once again, I almost forgot it was Wednesday... or update day as I would like to have it be known as. But I am working, packing for a trip, and packing because I am MOVING! Whoooo! No more crappy house, with crappy backstabbing, drama filled roommates, who have dogs that shit in the house! I am a wee bit excited. But what that means is I might not have internet for a while, so off to the library I go!

But here is part 12. I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer! I own Sara and that's it. Maybe a mention of some names but oh well. I do not own any YuYu Hakusho characters, no matter how badly I want to.

* * *

"I'm sorry I have missed so much school! I will try not to miss anymore!" It was Sara's first day back and she was trying to make it so she could stay in the school, even if it was only to please Koenma.

"Well...are you sure you can pass your classes? I mean you have missed so much..." The principal was looking through some files. Sara was just shocked there were files to look at.

"I promise, I will pass. I will have Keiko help me study! Please?"

"Alright... Keiko is a very reliable person. She can help and you can stay in the school."

"Thanks a bunch!" Sara smiled and walked out of the room. When she opened the door, it almost hit Yusuke and Kuwabara in the head.

"Sara! Are you expelled?" Kuwabara asked getting up off the floor.

"We couldn't hear it well. I swear he makes his door so thick!" Yusuke complained.

"I'm not expelled. I can stay as long as I promised to do well on my tests and stuff like that. It's not like I haven't made that promise before anyways. Can someone tell me why I am staying here again?" Sara asked them. The group was now walking to Sara's locker to get her homework that she needed to catch up on. Apparently, Kuwabara was getting her homework and stuffing it in the locker.

"So did you promise not to miss anymore school?" Yusuke questioned.

"No, I said I'd try not to miss anymore school. There's a big difference. But, oh well, stupid homework. I mean why does there have to be so much?"

"You are so cute when you get agitated!" Botan appeared through the window behind them, in a school uniform.

"Shut up..." Sara mumbled, opening her locker.

"Hey, Botan, what's up?" Yusuke acknowledged her.

"Not much. Koenma wanted me to warn you against a killer in the area." She started.

"A killer? Shouldn't the police handle it?" Kuwabara complained.

"Well, they would and they tried, but she won't die."

"She?" That caught Sara's attention. "What does she look like? Have you got a name? What about where..." It couldn't be her already could it? Not Sodari...

"Are you alright, Sara? I mean you just stopped talking there. And we hardly know anything. Just watch the human news. There should be something on it..." Botan looked at Sara then her own wrist, like she was looking at the time, but she wasn't wearing a watch. "I gotta run. Be cautious at night 'kay?" She pulled out her oar and flew out the window, almost as fast as she appeared into it.

"I hate those random visits. They normally scream 'you have a new mission'." Yusuke sighed and slumped to the floor.

"Well, sometimes they are fun. I mean that's how I met Yukina." Kuwanara sighed lovingly.

"Who is Yukina anyways? You talk about her all the time and I would love to know." Sara could have just went inside Kuwabara's head and found the answer, but she didn't want to. It was too empty.

"Yukina, there are no words to describe her." Kuwabara sighed again.

"Great! That helps so much!" Not really wanting to, Sara got inside Kuwabara's mind. Once she got in there, Sara got out quickly. 'DAMN! That guy thinks of the nastiest things ever!' Sara sighed and went to a different source. She went into Yusuke's mind this time, and got the info from there. Yukina sounded like a sweet person, even if she was a demon. Maybe the demons here weren't as bad as back home...

000

Sara was in her room doing the homework she had miss out on with the week she was with Thanatos. As quickly as she could, Sara finished the Math, English, Geology, and Health homework. It wasn't hard, since she had done it before. Sara got up to stretch, after sitting in the chair for almost two hours, and her legs were asleep, so she almost fell.

After shaking off the jelly legs, and was walking down the stairs to the kitchen to get some food.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Yusuke yelled from behind her. Swiftly, Sara grabbed the banister and jumped it. At least it made going to the kitchen easier. Sara glanced back at who was chasing Yusuke.

Keiko.

"YUSUKE, YOU PERVERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"PLEASE DON'T KEIKO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Yusuke ran out the front door with Keiko chasing him. Hopefully no one called the cops on them: That would be embarrassing. Chuckling, Sara went into the kitchen and glanced into the fridge.

"Let's see. What to eat, what to eat?" Sara hummed to herself. She decided on the leftover pizza that was in there. It looked good, and since Sara didn't want to wait to heat it up, she started eating it cold.

"What a freak. Cold pizza?" A voice came from the doorway.

"You should be talking three-eyes." Sara took another bite out of the pizza.

"Why didn't you need any medical help the night that we saved you?" Hiei got to the point.

'Here we go again!' she thought. "Because, it's just the way I am. And stay away from my head, you won't find anything out that way!" Sara warned him already feeling the mind probe. "You'll just have to wait until I tell you."

"And when is that?" Hiei asked, sitting down at the table, clearly pissed that he couldn't enter her mind.

"When I feel like it, so there!" Sara laughed and threw the crust at his face. Hiei looked murderous.

"Now what was that for?" It took all he had not to kill her there, but even Hiei knew he couldn't take her.

"Because you keep pestering me about that night. I don't like it, but I still can't hate you for some reason." Sara stared at him while still munching on the second slice of cold pizza. It was a weird thing she had never felt before.

"Hn." Hiei could understand her confusion on not being able to hate him, but he would never admit the same thing out loud.

There was a comfortable silence between the two. Sara really wanted to know something though. "So what is with the third eye on your forehead anyways?"

"It's called the Jagan eye. It helps me with my telepathy, mind control of humans and some demons, it also allows for remote viewing." Hiei decided to tell Sara this. Without hesitation. It was a weird feeling to be interested in a girl like this.

"The Jagan... was it painful?" Sara glanced up from her pizza slice. Hiei was staring at her.

"The most painful experience I have ever had to endure." Hiei wouldn't have had it any other way though. The pain helped him realize what he wanted, and how no one would get in the way of his goals. Sara was now staring at Hiei as well. The flashing emotions on his face were very captivating. They fell into another silence.

"Hey! I totally forgot! I was supposed to tell Yusuke, he has a new assignment!" Botan burst into the kitchen, almost making the pair jump. "Where is he?"

Sara laughed. "Probably still being chased down by Keiko. What's the mission? Hiei and I can relay the message."

Boton looked hesitant to give this girl the message, so all she said was to let everyone know to meet up with Koenma the next day.

* * *

A new mission?! I am kind of excited for the next chapter. It will be a long one! I almost wanted to split it into two parts, but there was no good place too end one part without making one of them super short. So, one big long chapter!  
I recently added the part about the Jagan in... I hope it was a good way to open Hiei up about himself, but then again it is Hiei and he is one of the hardest characters to write while still trying to keep him in his original character. I must admit, it is fun to play around with his inner thoughts and how he would think about someone he was interested in.

ANYWAYS! If you have any idea as to what Sara is PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS! I say this every time and just as a writer am curious about how I portray my original character and the reaction of the people around her.

Until Sunday, which will come out later than I would like but I will be on a trip to Tennessee this weekend for a wedding.

Toodles! AprilMae


	15. An ICE Mission

Well... Happy Easter. Even though I am technically posting this Monday. I had a rough trip back from Tennessee, but my cousin was a beautiful bride! I am super happy for her and the open bar was a plus! But overall it was a very long trip. I am glad to be home in Minnesota! And I really do apologize that this is technically coming out a day late. Sorry!  
Disclaimer: I own Sara and some other names but not much more. Also beware of Sara's potty mouth! It pops out of nowhere!

* * *

The assignment was going to be a simple protection one. Not really caring about the details, Sara tuned it out, thinking she wasn't going to get to go along anyways. Sara did pick up some words that came out of Koenma's ever blabbering mouth, but they were mainly 'ice'...'protect'...'are you listening?'

"No? You probably won't let me go anyways." Sara smirked at the junior lord.

"Surprisingly, I think it will be better for you to go with. So that way Yusuke can keep you in check." Koenma sighed.

"Really? Thanks, Koenma! This is going to be fun!" Sara was excited to get out of town and not have to worry about Sodari for a while.

"You're hopeless..." Koenma opened a portal to where the group was going, and everyone jumped in it. When the short trip was over, Sara turned to Kurama.

"What are we doing here again?" She was trying to get the short version.

"We are protecting Yukina from assassins, until they are found we have to stay here."

"Yukina? I finally get to met her!" Sara was excited now. What kind of person could Yukina be?

"KUWA-CHAN!" A girl appeared in the doorway in front of them and ran into Kuwabara's arms and laughed. She was really pretty with her light blue kimono, turquoise hair, and red eyes.

"Yukina!" He hugged her back while picking her up and spinning her around. Sara saw Hiei's fists clench at the sight but she didn't mention anything about it. At least Hiei didn't go over and murder Kuwabara, which looked plausible at this point. When the happy couple stopped spinning, Kuwabara brought her over to the rest of the guards.

"Hello, Yusuke-san, Kurama-san, and Hiei-san." She smiled at the boys until her gaze rested on Sara.

"You must be Yukina." Sara stated. She wanted to say something else but decided against it.

"Yes, I am. Kuwa-chan, who is this? I know everyone else but her." She whispered silently to Kuwabara.

"This is Sara, she's cool and here to help protect you." Kuwabara grinned. Yukina turned back to Sara and smiled.

"I hope we can be great friends!" Her smile was contagious, soon enough Sara was smiling too.

"I hope so too, for the time we have together." Then everyone walked through the door into Yukina's home.

It was pretty unexpected on the inside. The walls were all a light blue, and the furniture was polished marble. What Sara thought was more peculiar was the fact the estate was on two sides of a canyon, connected by a bridge, that in Sara's opinion, was way to close to the water. This was going to be an interesting assignment: the assassins had so many opportunities with this huge place.

TWO WEEKS LATER!

"There is nothing to do!" Sara and Yusuke complained at the same time. Everyone, minus Kuwabara and Yukina, were sitting around a fire place in a library they had been using for a gathering area.

"Two weeks is a long time for planning out a simple assassination." Yusuke stated.

"I don't see what you mean, Yusuke, part of planning an attack is watching your target so you can find out their habits." Kurama reminisced on his old thieving days.

"Actually, it is too long. Do you think this was a set up to get us out of the Human World so demons could rage there?" Sara asked.

"Doubt it. You really think demons are that stupid?" Hiei asked once again looking at Sara.

"Do you really want me to answer that, Hiei?" Sara stuck out her tongue at the fire demon.

"At least Kuwa-chan is having fun." Yusuke interrupted, smiling that Yukina actually liked that freak.

LATER THAT NIGHT!

Sara was sitting on an overhang on the cliff below Yukina's place. Easily her favorite spot she had found exploring the terrain, Sara had a chance to relax and think about Sodari. It was nice the way the water splashed up at her heals. It then pushed her thoughts to her mother and how much she missed her.

-00-0-

Looking at herself in the mirror, Yukina knew that she was happy with Kuwa-chan here. She felt so much safer and more at peace.

"Hello, Ice Maiden Yukina. How are you this fine evening?" A voice came from behind her.

She spun around very quickly and looked at who was in her room. A man, whom Yukina had never seen, was there.

"KUWA-CHAN!" She yelled, hoping he heard her.

"He won't hear you. He is pretty busy at the moment. Same with the Spirit Detective, he is pretty powerful at that. But that doesn't matter." The man stepped closer to Yukina. She took the chance to run. As fast as she could, Yukina ran through the hallways and eventually out onto the bridge. It was her only chance to get help. The man was expecting it. There were people on the bridge already blocking her only chance of escape.

'What am I going to do?' Yukina thought frantically. People were coming at her from all sides now. She was backing up, faster than she should have been. She hit the railing and tripped backwards.

Yukina screamed as loud as she could, "HIEI-SAN! HELP ME!"

Sara heard the scream of 'Hiei' and 'help'. It was all going in slow motion when she saw Yukina fall off the bridge. The scream of Hiei's name was another thing that struck Sara's thoughts. There must have been something going on between those two. A sudden splash of water on her face broke Sara out of her thoughts.

"Shit, Yukina." She jumped in the water and once she was submerged she opened her eyes. Sara just saw Yukina sweep past her. Sara swam with the current to get to Yukina. When Sara felt Yukina's hand, she clasped at her wrist. Then sent the mental message, _You are safe with me. Don't worry._

Sara waved her free hand, with much difficulty in the water that was now hindering her efforts, and opened a portal to the bridge. She would deal with the people up there if she had to.

-00-

After quick killing spree on the bridge, Hiei glanced around.

'Where is my sister?' He thought worried for a moment she might have already have been taken.

A black portal appeared a few feet away from the still blood hungry demon. He got ready to attack again when Hiei realized that it was Sara and Yukina, accompanied from a bit of water, spilling out of the portal.

'Yukina? Thank goodness she is safe.' The demon walked over to the girls. "Are you alright?" Hiei asked kneeling besides Yukina.

"Yeah...I'm alright..." was what she managed to stutter out.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Sara heatedly said, she then got up and jumped off the bridge back into the water below.

"What an annoying creature." Hiei muttered.

"You should have asked if she was okay, Hiei-san. She saved my life." Yukina whispered, almost like a sigh.

"Hn." Hiei felt that Yukina was right. But when it came to his little sister, he had always put her first. But Sara, he supposed he did owe her a thank you.

-00-

'What an idiot! He is so centered on Yukina, his secret lover, that he is more of an idiot than I thought!' Sara was pissed off at Hiei more than she knew she should be. After all, there was nothing between Hiei and herself. But then why did it suck so much? Swimming helped her focus on clearing her mind, especially when she really didn't need to breath. Sara had been fighting the current for a good half hour before she opened a portal out of the water.

Surprisingly, she felt better than ever sitting back at her spot by the river. Her thoughts were clear now and she was smiling for the fact that Yukina was okay. "At least saving Yukina might have bumped me up in the guy's good book."

"Knowing the other idiots, yeah. But Koenma still doesn't trust me and I have been with the detective for a while now." Hiei's voice floated from behind Sara. He then was seen in her peripheral vision as he sat down beside her.

"Well, shit." Sara groaned. "It isn't like I wanted to be in his bad book. It really was all Cego's fault."

"And who is Cego?" Hiei questioned.

"He was the last one I killed before Adelfos. Cego is the reason I was blamed for trying to decimate the gate of the Underworld. He stole the power of seeing in the dark. All of the demons stole some kind of power when I accidentally released them." Sara pensively stared at the water, then towards Hiei. "Sorry, this should have been where I said 'I will tell you later.' Damn, I am getting careless."

Hiei stared back at Sara. 'She is really something else.' He thought. "Thank you for saving my sister.'

Sara gawked at him. "Your sister?" A light laugh and a sigh of relief. "That explains a lot."

Hiei shrugged off the comment and got up. "Let's go. Everyone is waiting for you."

* * *

So yes. A nice long chapter to say Happy Easter and sorry it was late. Also, I think Yukina is the only one who could ever get away in any of my fanfiction using the suffixes -chan, -san, or -kun. I don't know why, but it makes her so much cuter in my book!

And more about Sara too! I am getting so close, yet so far away from finishing this up. I have most of the ending written, but there is still a missing piece to it in the middle. I still have plenty of time to write it though.

Review and follow/ favorite the story if you are digging it. Also, if you have any guesses at all (no matter how crazy they may seem!) Let me know!

See you all Wednesday! AprilMae


	16. A Little Information

Another Wednesday, another chapter. I am so tired as I update this, so if there are any major problems, I apologize. I don't think there will be though. I am pretty good about re-reading my chapters before they get posted.  
A big thank you to LadyEllesmere for reading and still loving the story. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be as enthusiastic about this story up on here.

Disclaimer:I own Sara and some names here and there. Watch out for her language.  
Enjoy!

* * *

.

Being back at school was not the idea Sara had of fun. The homework was way too easy and the teachers were very elated with her high test scores. It was all very mundane. Hiei was still harassing her for more details about Thanatos and Aldelfos.

"Just drop it already! I will tell you when I want too! So leave me the hell alone!" She hollered at him one time, and Yusuke and Kurama woke up. They were in the room in a minuet breaking apart the fight between the two. It was not an uncommon occurrence, but it was getting old fast.

School had just ended and Sara was walking home without Kuwabara or Yusuke, a nice little perk from saving Yukina's life. Humming slightly to herself, Sara walked along the busy street of the city. She noticed a demon aura and laughed _You are so stupid, Hiei. Stop following me._ Sara shot to his head.

Hiei shot back, _Not until you tell me._

Sara just smiled and started running as fast as she could, but not before she whispered, _Only if you can catch me!_

Running was one way Sara could get exercise, not that she needed it. It was a nice change from running for her life, to running for the pure amusement. There was no way Hiei could catch her, unless he got better at running. Sara didn't think that was possible.

After about a half hour of pure running, doing difficult to follow patterns along the way, Sara decided to stop near the river. It was really pretty how the soon to be setting sun reflected the reds, pinks, and oranges on the slightly greening river. Sara's mind started wandering for a bit on the powers she had obtained over the years: speed, mind reading, healing, controlling chi, night vision and now opening portals. There was only one left, the one Sara had been waiting for, that had been bestowed on her at birth. The elemental control over air. The area around her grew quiet and Sara realized it was getting late. The suns rays of light were barely reflecting off the water anymore. Looks like Hiei couldn't follow her after all.

"Well shit, I still have homework. This was a waste of time." Sara chuckled at the statement; she has done nothing but waste time all of her life. She got up and stretched a bit. Though before she could even take one step, Sara was tackled to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem? Get off of me." She glared at the person who attacked her. They were now sitting on Sara's back.

"You would have run away if I just walked up, so this way I know I can get answers." Sara heard Hiei's voice from on top of her. He was really heavy for such a short person.

"Congratulations," sarcasm was dripping from her voice, "you have caught me. You can ask your questions on one condition."

"What's that?"

"GET OFF ME!" He abruptly fell back from the sudden yell, but he deserved it. Sara sat up and rubbed her head where it hit the ground. It had hurt more when she wasn't expecting it.

"Can I ask now?" Stupid, normal, irritable Hiei.

"Who's stopping you, besides my headache."

"Hn. Who was that little kid, the one who said he was your brother? I know he wasn't, he was cursing you in his mind." Hiei started off.

"Yeah, well, that was a demon. Not the kind you are though. He is not from the underworld per say, but a demon from my world. He isn't my brother either, as you already know."

"What was that ball of light that went inside you?"

"The power that he stole. I get them whenever I killed one of them." Sara stated simply. Hiei didn't need to know any of this, but she did promise he could ask questions if he caught her. Sara cursed at the fact she didn't set a time limit for all of this.

"One of them? You mean there's more?" Hiei could hear her mind screaming she didn't want to tell him this.

"There are seven, actually, but now only one is left. Her name is Sodari. Once she is dead, then I get to go home." Shit! I shouldn't have brought up home to him.

"Which is where?"

"..." Sara stayed silent. She was pissed that the questioning had gotten this far. To end the unwanted conversation, she got up and started walking back home.

But Hiei grabbed her arm and stopped her with one final question. "What are you?"

Sara grimaced in return. "That's better left for another day. Especially when I can tell everyone and not just you." She turned back around and resumed her trip home, now with Hiei at her side.

* * *

Kind of a boring chapter, I know. This is all leading up to fun and more exciting things. I promise. But you can't expect ever chapter to be action packed. That would be boring.

Once again, if you have any guesses on what Sara is let me know! I don't care how crazy it is. I know in the next chapter our favorite boys try to guess and they probably have they same thoughts as I thought a reader might have. The whole next chapter makes me laugh, so get ready for some fun to begin!

Until Sunday, my readers!

AprilMae, signing off!


	17. Pieces of the Puzzle

So, I was almost not able to upload this today. Since I moved, I don't have internet yet. But I am trying to get to Perkins or the Library to get internet at least to upload this twice a week as promised. Thank goodness I work so close to both places. That and picking up my sister from work and having a couple hours to blow. But here is chapter fifteen today. It is a decently long chapter (in my opinion at least!) So, I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own Sara and names of various other characters, but I don't own anyone from the YuYu Hakusho universe.  
Also, sorry for Sara's language. She is a potty mouth and gets it from me!

* * *

.

"Hiei..." Sara started a coversation, as he was following her home from school again.

"Hn?" Came his usual reaction.

"You can tell the others what I said the other day. That way I could possible answer your final question." She smiled even thought Sara knew he couldn't see it.

"Too late, I already did. They have been dying to ask you about it." Sara could just tell the smirk in his voice.

"Wow, that was really dick-ish of you. But I guess that is just you, right?" Another smile escaped Sara's lips. She enjoyed her time with Hiei. Unbeknownst to her, Hiei was thinking the same thing.

"So what's your point?"

"Don't be a dick, dude, be a dude." Sara giggled at the saying she heard earlier in the day.

"What does that mean?" Hiei caught up to her so he could be next to Sara.

"That people might like you if you weren't a dick." Sara grinned towards him. She opened the front door, only to find everyone already home and sitting in the living room waiting for someone...

Sara the secretive.

"Hey, I bet you have questions to ask me." Sara cheerfully skipped and plopped down on the couch.

"Yes, we do. If you don't mind them." Kurama said politely. Out of all of them, Kurama would be harder to fool. He could figure out her secret so fast, it wasn't even funny.

"What the hell is up with you? You're cute but very mysterious." Kuwabara asked and complimented.

"Well, as Hiei probably told you, I don't come from around here and I'm older than I look, a lot older. I didn't tell Hiei this though. Whoops!" Sara giggled again. It was a nervous habit she had acquired. 'At least now they will be in on my predicament. Maybe they could help me...'

"How old is old?" Kurama interrupted Sara's thoughts.

She thought about it, figuring out the answer."Try about fifteen hundred years old, but on Earth I have only been here for six hundred and seventy six years."

All their faces were shocked.

"You're older than my grandma!" Kuwabara exclaimed all seriously. Sara just burst out in laughter.

"No way! What gave you that thought, dipshit?"

"So, you're serious about being that old?" Yusuke inquired, getting back to the investigation at hand. He wasn't a spirit detective for nothing.

Sara nodded, shrugged her shoulders, and added, "But I don't age the same as you guys do. I hardly age at all."

"Ya know what? I don't think that it matters how old you are but what you are." Kuwabara said crossing his arms. Everyone nodded in agreement, looking as if they had given themselves whiplash.

"Well, I did say I was going to tell you when everyone else knew. Didn't I, Hiei?" Sara looked at him and smiled. Why not let them figure it out? After all it was against the rules. "I'm just shocked none of you have figured it out yet. Kurama, you in particular."

"Well, do you want us to hypothesis?" Kurama questioned looking at her with his emerald eyes.

"Yeah, so that way I can't get in trouble for telling you guys. Review what you know, the answer will come to you. I hope you use that lump three feet above your ass, make that two for you, Hiei and you should be fine." Sara laid down on the couch and listened to what they had learned.

"Well, we know she's old and doesn't age." Kuwabara started.

"She has to kill certain demons." Yusuke added.

"And she heals unusually fast, among other powers." finished Hiei.

"Right, so what type of person can do all that?" Kurama and the others thought hard, for about ten minutes with only the slightest mumble every now and then.

"Wait, I think I got it!" Yusuke exclaimed. Sara was shocked that it was him that figured it out. "You are a zombie!" Sara dropped off the couch in shock at his stupidity.

"DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU?!" She knew he wasn't that smart but this was a new level of stupid.

"Well, no. Dammit, I thought I had it there." Yusuke sulked.

"So, if you're not a zombie, in fact I had a suspicion that you were the living dead too, what are you?" Kuwabara asked, looking more confused than normal.

"I might not have told you, but I can't tell you outright what I am. If I did, I would get punished, mortals aren't supposed to know about us coming here." Sara dropped a big hint there. If they caught it.

"Mortals...what about demons?" Kurama brought up, the wheels in his head turning with each new development.

Sara shook her head, "To us, demons count as humans. Just as weak."

Hiei hadn't spoken for the longest time. Probably pissed that she wasn't just saying it. Then he got the look, and Sara almost saw the light bulb go off in his head.

"Mortals...super healing and other powers...you want to go home... I think I've got it, with all those clues you gave us."

"So, what am I, Hiei?" Sara smiled, knowing he figured it out, his mind practially screamed it.

"You're..." He started.

"YUSUKE, MAJOR PROBLEM!" Boton appeared, yelling over what Hiei was going to say.

"Oh, not another case! What the hell?" Yusuke complained.

"DON'T COMPLAIN! KOENMA NEEDS TO SEE ALL OF YOU NOW! NO TALKING, JUST GO!" A portal opened and she shoved everyone inside.

.

At office de Koenma...

.

Koenma looked as pissed as ever. He was pacing around his office when they all landed.

"Finally, you're here. Guards...arrest the girl." He pointed at Sara. A bunch of tough demons came up and spirit-locked her hands behind her back before she knew what was happening.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" She yelled, trying to get free, but to no prevail.

"You have been killing too many humans, don't play dumb. There were witnesses you know." Koenma glared, really hoping that Kurama's updates on her were true. But they weren't and Koenma knew that.

"No I didn't. What the hell?" Sara was struggling more now. The guards were having difficulties keeping her from thrashing about.

"How could you?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yeah, we trusted you!" Yusuke added.

Kurama and Hiei stayed quiet; Which was odd for Kurama to remain silent. Sara thought he would defend her at least.

"My father will pass your punishment in five days. Take her away." Koenma gave the signal and Sara was hauled away. But not before she got in a couple words.

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS SODARI! FOLLOW WHAT YOU KNOW!" Sara screamed, still struggling, as they dragged the girl away from what she considered friends.

"I'm sorry you had to figure out this way. I wanted to tell you sooner but time hasn't been my ally lately." Koenma apologized looking at a dejected Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"There is no way she could have done this. Are you positive that it was her?" Kurama asked, pondering when Sara could have done this.

"What a fool to get caught." Hiei said bitterly. He too knew it couldn't have been Sara. He followed her every day to get the information out of her. And watched her at night as well, she never left then either.

"There was no assignment, that was just to get her here. Go back home." Koenma went back to his desk and started on the mountain of paperwork he had to do.

.

BACK AT THE HOUSE...

.

"What do you think she meant by it?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

"About what, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, focusing on a card house he was constructing.

"That it wasn't her, but Sodari. Whoever that is. She also said to follow what we know." Yusuke repeated what Sara had yelled.

"Oh, that. Well, maybe she was just trying to get out of it." Kuwabara grunted as his card house tumbled yet again.

"No, I think Yusuke is on to something. When would she have time for any of it? She couldn't have killed all those humans." Kurama agreed with Yusuke. Between school and all the time she spent at home, something wasn't adding up.

"That still doesn't answer the question: who is Sodari?" Yusuke reminded him.

"Sodari is the final demon she has to kill. I didn't tell you that part. It didn't seem important." Hiei interjected.

"Well, at least that part is solved..." Kuwabara started another card house. But it fell down again when a knock on the door startled him.

.

* * *

A cliff hanger? From me?! Normally that won't happen but I guess I want to be kind of cool for once. So, there was chapter 15, also I stole I line from Genkai. She just says the best things! And don't worry, she will be showing up eventually in the story. I just have to edit and finish some things up.

Once again: If you have any idea what Sara could be, let me know! I would love to hear what people think.  
Review, PM, follow, and favorite if you are enjoying the story! I love seeing new reviewers a lot!  
Follows also make my day and put me in a fantastic mood!

Until Wednesday my friends!

AprilMae


	18. Sara?

So here is the next chapter! But before I let you read on, I have some loving readers to thank.  
-LadyEllesmere, animechick98, and EpicShadowNinja  
These people have reviewed and the first two have guesses on what Sara could be. Reading the reasoning behind this has put me in a fantastic mood. So much that on Sunday I will post two chapters! Also another reason behind the two chapters is because this one is short, and I apologize. The chapters end themselves at times and to make this chapter and the next one as one long one, I split them up.  
On my final note: I am sorry for the horrid writing in the first couple of paragraphs (you will see what I mean) I kind of got lazy and didn't want to switch it. This made it easier for me to worry more about writing future chapters. And as a note, they are coming along.  
Disclaimer: I own Sara, Huten, and Vorn. Everyone else belongs to a power far greater than my own. And I apologize if Sara's language offends you in any way.

So here is chapter 16! Enjoy!

* * *

.

Hiei's POV...

I heard a knock at the door and looked at it. Kurama got up and went to answer it. The other two were as worthless as the card house Kuwabara was trying to create. Oh, how I wish I could kill them...it would be so easy to do.

Kurama opened the door, as an exhausted Sara collapsed down in the door opening. My first instinct was to go help her, but the buffoons were tending to that.

I sighed and went up to my room. Whoever that was, it wasn't Sara. Somehow I could just tell, it wasn't her. This girl didn't give the same vibes as Sara did. It was colder, more death like.

Maybe I can't think straight since I've seen Yukina? That makes more sense to me than anything else right now.

~!Kurama's POV!~

She toppled right in front of me. I hurried to check and see if she was still alive. She was supposed to be in an underworld containment cell. What was she doing here? The important thing was that now she could tell us what she really is.

{Back to the third person omniscient, because it is just easier.}

"Shit my head..." Sara got up and rubbed her head. Man, this was bad. Sodari is still out there and Sara was stuck in a cell of hell for five days, until Lord Enma passes judgement.

Which Sara knew already was going to be death.

Why didn't she skip school in order to look for Sodari?

Why couldn't they see she was innocent?

Why didn't she ignore the Spirit Detective and his friends?

After the personal pity party, Sara got a look at her cell. It was worse than she could imagine. The walls were growing mold on them and Sara could smell the horrible odor of urine and waste. Solid waste.

She almost gagged on the smell alone. If she survived five days in the horrid conditions, Sara thought she should be set free.

The door to her cell open with a squeak. It was a guard carrying a tray. He wasn't that old, considering his size and aura, so Sara tried to strike up a conversation with him.

"Hello, what is your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. Here is your food and now I have to go." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" She tried grabbed his arm, but the chains were keeping her just far enough away from the door. "I am in here for a crime I didn't commit. Please," Sara teared up, "Help me..."

He looked out the door and sighed. "Sorry, I can't, but what I can do is this. I am Huten." He smiled and left the cell.

The tears stopped immediately, replaced with a smile. "Stage one is complete. Stage two: Get the hell outta here!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hiei had noticed that the pseudo Sara has been sleeping for a while. He wondered if the real Sara was dead yet? He quickly dismissed that thought, Sara was way to strong to be killed by the person sleeping in the house now. He then though with a smirk, 'She is strong enough to spark my interest at least.'

"Maybe I should tell the others my theory on what she is..." This thought Hiei realized he said it aloud and chuckled. "On second thought: screw them. They can figure it out on their own."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was late at night and the guard outside Sara's cell wasn't sleeping at all, not even a glimpse of sleep in his eyes. Good thing that it was Huten and not the serious guard, Vorn.

"Hey, are you sleeping yet?" She asked, like Sara couldn't see at all.

"No, I won't sleep either. Why are you talking to me? Why no threats?" Huten shot back.

"I told you, I didn't do it. So I don't have to threaten you. But if I did do it, why wouldn't I be all 'rawr'?" Sara smiled at the attempt of a joke.

Huten thought for a moment and Sara swore that she had him. "Nice try, but that won't work on me. I have been trained by the captain of Lord Koenma's guard. You won't get me, you won't."

"Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself of that. You really do know I am innocent, so you should let me out. Please?"

He looked at Sara with her pleading eyes, and his hand twitched to his keys. The he turned his head. "No. You won't get out on my watch. I'm really sorry..."

'Shit!' Sara cursed mentally. 'I thought I had him there.' Sara wanted to add more guilt to Huten. "Fine. Let an innocent girl stay here. But remember this; My death will be on _your_ conscience."

"I don't care." Richard was defiant, but Sara could hear his mind telling him he was losing an inner battle.

.

* * *

So Huten and Vorn. About a month ago when I edited this chapter I forgot completely they existed and I had to find new names for them. I know that Huten was Richard, but the Vorn didn't have a name at all. I just called him the old guard. The reasoning behind the names? Huten means young in German, and Vorn is old in Icelandic. I'm cleaver I know. The note I have written down for them was: That fucking guard I forgot was there.  
Seriously.  
I suck sometimes.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is so short. And I will see you on Sunday for a possible two chapter update!

Also, once again. Any guesses for the new readers (Or if you are a reader and haven't guessed yet!) Or if you already guessed but have a new one; Let me know! I love hearing the ideas and reasoning behind what you think.

Have a great night!


	19. Communications

So, here I am almost forgetting to post anything today let alone two chapter. I had to move more stuff into my new apartment and do my laundry! Plus, it is my first day off in almost two weeks. I had way to much stuff to do. However, here I am for another exciting chapter of _Sorry, I can't stay..._ Hope you enjoy this and review and favorite, possibly follow? I tend to lean towards people reading it and liking it and not following it. Except for a few, you know who you are!

Disclaimer: I own Sara, Huten, Vorn, and Sodari. Also watch out for Sara's language. She should be a sailor...  
Also, when the words are in italics they are communicating telepathically. If in ' these things' they are thinking to themselves. Clarification!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

Sara had been sleeping for a while now. Kurama bet she was going to be pissed about Koenma's behavior. 'I should have said something. But it is really hard to believe that she did do it. Hopefully, she will forgive me.' Kurama's inner voice was starting to feel guilty for not sticking up for Sara. And he would tell her that, once she woke up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Wow, Sara must have kicked some ass to get outta the containment cell area.' Yusuke thought while he was watching tv. 'I have seen that place and it is really a mini hell in itself. I wonder what she is now that I think of it...'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wow! I cant believe I didn't realize that she was killing people this whole time." Kuwabara was muttering to himself in his room. "It is really shocking that Hiei or Kurama didn't catch it either. They catch everything." His mind then switched to a better subject. "I wonder how Yukina is doing..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Damn, I know she is innocent.' Huten thought silently outside of Sara's cell. 'I can just tell. Maybe I should let her out. No. I can't, Lord Enma would kill me if I did. Maybe I should talk to Lord Koenma to see what will happen to her. But until then I will not budge. I won't let her out.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Man, I am bored. What is there to do around this place? Maybe I should sing? Piss off Huten so much that he is forced to let me go?' Sara chuckled slightly at the thought. 'No, that wouldn't work. He isn't going to budge yet. Though he is thinking about it.' Another chuckle. 'I wish they didn't take my useful powers. I could have just made a portal to get out of here. Wait... Why didn't I think of this before?'

Sara smiled and mentally thanked Manasika for the gift of mind reading. As she thought more about it, there was only one person who would be useful in helping her escape. Hoping her message would reach that far, Sara quickly shot the thought out.

_Hiei: Please break me out. I hate this place. It smells. Bad. You know I didn't do it...At least, I hope you know I didn't do it please, help me._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Man, I am bored. Isn't she going to wake up? It has already been two days!' Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by a voice that pierced into his head.

_Hiei: Please break me out. I hate this place. It smells. Bad. You know I didn't do it...At least, I hope you know I didn't do it please, help me._

'Sara?' Hiei's thoughts began to wander with hearing her voice. But he didn't think it was possible. She isn't in the jail cell. She was here, sleeping, in her bed. Hiei was confused.

_Who is this? I know it isn't Sara, because she is in her bed. Sleeping._

Sara got the message and responded rudely;

_Of course it is me, you ass! I am in the jail cell, still not sleeping in my bed. That is probably Sodari. She looks incredibly like me but don't be fooled. You are stupid if you thought that demon was me! _

Hiei got that loud and clear, the words still ringing slightly in his head.

_Not so loud. Stupid woman, why should I help you?_

_Because... _Sara thought about it. Why would he help her? The response took a while to come back to him and when Hiei got it, it was really desperate. _If you do, I will tell you what I really am. I am pretty sure that you have figured it out already. So, it shouldn't matter what I do anyways._

Hiei thought about the bargain for a moment. Save her and get to figure out her greatest secret? It sounded good to him. _Fine. What cell are you in anyways?_

Sara's heart nearly exploded with happiness. _One on the bottom floor. Sorry that they think I need more security than others. But you really have to expose Sodari for being an identity stealing bitch as well. Can you do that?_

Hiei wondered how he could do both in the short amount of time he was allotted. _You want me to do both? _He decided to be condescending at this point. _You want the impossible. I cannot do both._

Sara thought about it. Hiei definitely could do both. He just wanted to be a dick more. _Don't be that way. I know you could do it. But if you really need help, why not ask Kurama?_

Hiei was irked at the simple response. Ask for help? That was something he never thought he would have to do. _Okay, fine. _

_You are a life saver I owe you one, Hiei! _Sara grinned. Hiei was actually going to help. It was something that she never thought possible and here it was. He did agree earlier and once Sara thought about it, she was killing two birds with one stone. Sodari would be dead and she would be out of this cell in a couple hours.

_You owe me more that one, Sara. _Hiei smirked, even though Sara couldn't see it.

_Whatever you say, Hiei. Toodle-oo!_

"What a freak." Hiei said out loud, startling Kuwabara in the process.

"Well, that was a bit rude. Don't you think, Hiei?" Kuwabara was now offended.

"Hn..." Hiei then walked outside to get out of the house and figure out a plan.

.

* * *

And that's all I wrote. For now. Or at least until I post the next chapter in about ten minutes.


	20. Flowers?

Boom goes the dynamite! I don't know why I wanted to post two chapters in one day. I figured it would be a nice thing to do. Also, I didn't realize it was on a holiday.  
May the Fourth be with you...  
Star Wars is amazing to my life. I got my Star Wars tattoo one year ago today! But I am getting off topic.  
Disclaimer: I own Sara, Sodari, Huten, Vorn. Once more, Sara has a potty mouth. Be warned!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

'If it really isn't Sara in the room, but Sodari, how could I prove it?' Hiei was getting irritated again. After ten minutes and the sun slowly sinking, he was no closer to figuring out how to catch Sodari in order to save Sara. Time was running out.

_Hey, Sara? How do I prove she isn't you?_ Hiei shot at the poor unsuspecting...thing. He couldn't bear to say it, even in his head. It was just ridiculous to think about that. Really a...

_I don't know. Maybe make her admit it? I heard that she can't stand the smell of...oh shit! What was it?_

Hiei was getting annoyed at Sara's lack of intelligence. _Why can't you remember? It is important!_

_Let me think!_ Sara was silent for a couple minutes, then shouted telepathically, _I GOT IT! It was the pollen of Cestrum Nocturnum._

_What the hell is that?_ He tried to remember if Kurama ever mentioned it, but it didn't ring any bells.

_Cestrum Nocturnum, Night Blooming Jasmine. It is really entoxicating in the evening. Sodari will become almost drunk off the smell. That is why she hates it, makes her stupid. Anything else?_

Hiei's mouth for once moved faster than his brain. _How are you doing?_

Sara blanked at the question. _Holy shit! Did he really just ask how I am doing?_

_I can still hear you..._

Sara smacked herself in the head. _...I'm fine. And yourself?_

_Just tired. Talk you later, maybe._

_Wait! What do you mean maybe? ARE YOU LISTENING!?_

Hiei cut the connection off there. 'Wow, she really needs to think more...or less depending on the situation. Now my guess is way off. Why didn't I just search her mind while I was there?'

Hiei went downstairs, and thought about what the hell Cestrum Nocturnum was. 'Maybe I could just ask Kurama.'

He flopped onto the couch, hoping for a moments peace.

"Umm...excuse me? What are you doing? If you are tired, you shoud get to bed silly." A voice came from the chair across from the couch.

"Who asked you?" Hie angrily snapped.

"Well, not you, you goof!" Sara smiled.

'No, not Sara. Sodari.' Hiei remembered. "You are acting quite...chipper this afternoon. Why?" He asked, trying to catch her off-guard.

"Not much. I guess for the fact that I survived has made me turn a new attitude, if you will." She smiled a really goofy smile, not unlike Sara. She really did look a lot like Sara though.

"I suppose that you already know that I know then, right? Your secret."

"Know what secret, exactly?" The Sara imposter whispered, gleaming into the fire demon's eyes.

"You know what I am talking about. If you don't know, then you are seriously lacking a brain." Hiei sighed; this was getting him nowhere.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Hiei. I mean, give me a break. Not like you can prove anything." Her tone got darker, as did the look in her eyes.

"Oh, you will see what I can and can not prove." Hiei smirked at her, and got up.

The look broke and worry replaced it. "W-wait a minute there. Wh-what does that mean?"

"I think I am going to sleep." He walked up the stairs, leaving 'Sara' there by herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now that I am awake I have nothing to do. Hey, Huten, how many days have I been in here now?" Sara asked the poor harassed guard outside her cell.

"This is the final day. You are schedualed to appear at Lord Enma's counsil a little before sunset."

"Oh? Still I doubt there is any chance of you letting me go..."

"Off the record, I can tell you this. You are innocent as far as I am concerned. I am going to tell that to him as soon as I am done here. Hopefully, he will trust my judgement once more."

"But what if he thinks I still did it? I mean... What if I still die because of what I didn't do?"

"Lord Enma trusts my judgement. You will be fine." Huten smiled, as another guard took over.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked, wondering if she could trust him.

"Yeah, besides I thought I was in hell, until what you put me through!" He laughed and walked away.

"That's mean!" The caged girl huffed, and stared at Vorn, the older demon guard that took his place. "Hey."

"Don't talk. Huten may be a softy but now you are under my care once more." He sneered sitting down on the stool.

"Well, shit! You always say the same thing. Why won't you talk to me?"

"..." He stayed silent, staring at the wall.

"You're mean!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Say, Kurama?" Hiei asked in a tentative tone.

"Yes, what is it, Hiei?" He asked, still reading his book.

"I was wondering about a plant." The fire demon started.

"You? Interested in what I do? What's the occasion?" Kurama smiled and set down the book.

"Well, I heard that Cestrum Nocturnum is supposed to be really nice smelling and was wondering if you could get some for my room?" Hiei mentally murdered himself for his word choices. 'Holy shit, I sound gay. Flowers for my room? I hope it is worth it.'

"You...want flowers?"

"Yes." Hiei curtly replied, looking at anything but Kurama.

"That's almost hard to believe. But sure, I can get them in a couple hours, if you can wait that long." Kurama got up and started looking through his supplies.

"Yeah, well, my room is next to Kuwabara's, so it would help a lot. That's it, I guess..." Hiei started to turn.

"Wait, Hiei. Have you noticed anything strange with Sara since she got back?" Kurama asked, watching his friend's expression. It didn't change from his usual blank demeanor when he responded.

"Yes I have. If you could get me that plant, it would be helpful." Hiei started to turn once more.

"Will the plant help her unusual attitude?" Kurama steadily picked up his pace at collecting his materials.

"Yes, actually it will. Cestrum Nocturnum has a calming effect on most people." Hiei stood in the doorway now, actually pondering if he should explain what it was for.

"You don't have to tell me the real reason. I will have it for you in an hour if it is that important. Please, don't fret."

"...Thank you, Kurama." Hiei walked out of the room, to get to his own to ponder his next move.

* * *

Cestrum Nocturnum, good gracious that is a hard one to spell, but so worth it. When I first started writing this, I wanted to use the Latin name because it sounds better. Of course, then I had to make sure I could make it plot worthy as well. Gosh, I put way to much thought into this sometimes. I will re-think things in the possible sequel. Depending on how this ends, would you like a sequel? I know that I have a solid idea floating around in my head for it, but have yet to write it out.

Oh, well. Have a wonderful May the Fourth and see you all Wednesday!


	21. The End (Pt 1)

So, after this chapter it is all going to be written soon. I might have to skip Sunday's posting so I can get more writing done, but hopefully that won't happen. This is a long one... I was going to make it shorter, but I figured why not.  
Also, this is going to be a two part chapter. So it isn't over until the next time I post! This whole chapter was kind of a struggle for me in more ways than one, so I hope it turned out okay.  
Disclaimer: I own Sara, Sodari, and Huten. No one else. Furthermore, Sara is a potty mouth.  
Enjoy!

* * *

.

Looking at the growing plant, Kurama was surprised with himself. Cestrum Nocturnun was a bit difficult to come by. Somehow, the plant was growing and at a faster rate than he thought possible. Once one of the buds began to blossom, Kurama noticed the smell. It was very mind numbing, and a little over powering.

"I'd better put this in Hiei's room." Kurama picked up the plant and walked over to his friend's room. Knocking slightly, and hearing no answer, Kurama let himself in. "Hiei?"

No answer. Could Hiei have left? Kurama glanced around and still not a sound came from the room. Walking over to the window sill, Kurama set the plant down and began to leave.

"What are you doing in here, Kurama?" A voice whispered from the doorway.

"I had to get something for Hiei. I figured he would appreciate it being in his room. What are you doing in here, Sara?" Kurama glanced into her eyes. There was something different about them.

"I had to stop Hiei from doing something stupid, but it looks like I'm too late. Hiei made a mistake asking for your help. I bet it was that stupid little air head, Sara. She needs to learn to let things be." She shut the door, and they were both in darkness. With only faint shadows to be seen, Kurama wondered what Sara was planning. Wait a minute...

"Who are you?" Kurama kept a keen eye on the smaller shadow in the doorway.

Laughing lowly, the answer was surprising. "My name is Sodari. I am surprised Sara didn't tell you about me. Looks like she is keeping many secrets. And once she is executed, my siblings will be free once again."

"So, you are Sodari. I guess that means Sara is...?"

"Ding, ding, ding! She is going to be gone at sunset." Sodari took a step closer to the fox demon. Raising an arm and gathering up an immense power, she pointed the swirling air pocket at Kurama. "Goodbye."

Then she fired.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Would Hiei be coming to get her? Sara's mind wandered as she watched the soon to be setting sun. She tried to think of anything else, but Hiei was the one thing that didn't leave her head. He might just leave her to die. Sara shook her head to that. There was something about him that made her believe he wouldn't just leave her. The way he looked at her sometimes was enough to make Sara question how much he actually hated her. Sara knew how she felt and was positive that she would never feel this way about another person when she went back to Himinbjorg.

What would her mother, Nerthus, and her father, Damu, think? Would they accept him? Sara chuckled at the thought. Her parents hated the humans and demons alike. That is why they wanted to send someone else to gather up the seven. Though Sara managed to convince them to let her fix her own mistake, they wanted Verbti to go with her. It took even more convincing to have Verbti stay behind. Sara could do this on her own. Thinking of her brother, Sara wondered if Verbti would like Hiei. They did share the same affinity for fire.

Hearing the sound of footsteps broke Sara out of her thoughts. Hiei really did come to get her. She quietly got up off her decaying cot and stepped over to the bars holding her in. The footsteps were to soft to be Vorn, and she didn't hear the rattle of keys from Huten's set. It must be Hiei after all!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Hiei ran towards the underworld, he could only hope that Kurama would have that stupid plant ready by the time they returned. His thoughts then turned to a different subject: Sara. Why was he even thinking about her right now? Other than the fact that is why he came down here. She is obnoxious, cocky, loud, and overall stupid. However, she is strong, kind to those who deserve it, loyal, and dare Hiei even think it: Beautiful? He had never met someone like Sara, and he doubted he ever would again. He would never tell her though, she would laugh at him for his weak feelings. She probably hated him for trying to kill her when they first met.

How would Yukina feel about this. That is if Yukina knew they were siblings. Would she, as a sister, accept Sara? They did get along the last time they met, so Hiei had reason to believe he would be making a good decision.

Wait, there was no decision to make! Sara was going to go back home and probably never think of him again. After all, people like her didn't waste their time on demons like him. Damn, this sounded stupid. Like how Yusuke spoke of his woman, or how Kuwabara talked about Yukina.

Seeing the looming structure of Lord Enma's containment building, Hiei picked up his pace. He did make up his mind though: His feelings for Sara would be buried deep and he would never tell her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seeing who was actually sneaking down the hall, Sara was a bit disappointed. It was Huten after all.

"Sorry it took me so long, Sara. I tried to talk to Lord Enma about your execution, but he didn't listen to me." Huten's voice was low and to the point.

"It's okay, I have been planning a way to fix this almost since I got here. You know telepathy really should be blocked as well as other powers as well." Sara was trying to be a bitch, but here was a guard who was helping her out.

"Be that as it may, we need to get you out of here. I can get you as far as the door, but the rest will be up to you." Huten pulled out a single key, and unlocked her cell. "Quickly! We don't have much time."

Sara nodded and followed Huten down the winding halls of the prison. Leader her up some stairs, Huten stopped her and looked around the corner. "Damn, here are the others that are going to get you."

Sara glanced around the guard too see what she was up against. There was only four of them, but they seemed powerful enough to be a problem. "Huten, it is okay if this is as far as you want to take me. I will get through them."

Huten looked at Sara. "I said I would get you to the door and I will. Don't doubt me, Sara."

"Well then, I will get rid of them so you don't have to show your face. Just give me a minute." Sara smiled reassuringly at the guy. He really did believe she was innocent, unlike everybody else. Sara took a steadying breath and decided a rush tactic was best. Leaping out from the corner, she managed to get two of them unconsciousness with the first couple of blows. The others were ready for her by then. Sara dodged the attacks effortlessly, but there was only so much she could do on the defensive. Just as she was about to counter, they both fell to the floor.

"You really needed help for four of them? You are losing your touch." Hiei glanced at the fallen bodies on the floor, then towards Huten who had appeared from behind the corner. "I guess I didn't need to come get you after all, Sara."

"He believed me when I said I was innocent, which is more than I can say for you Hiei!" She stuck her tongue out at the demon. "Besides, he did most of the hard work for you."

"You wasted my time by telling me to come get you. You could have handled this on your own." Hiei wouldn't dare to say that he was a bit jealous of Huten for saving her from the cell. He was supposed to do it, not this worthless demon.

"I still need your help getting back to kill Sodari. Besides, if I didn't need your help, I never would have called for you!" Sara was getting irritated by his attitude.

"Hm."

"You guys really do like each other, don't you?" Huten interjected.

Shocked looks came across both of their faces. Sara was the first one to protest. "No way! He is an ass who wanted to kill me when we first met! Also he hates me! Fuck off, Huten!"

"I was just giving an observation. I apologize." Huten backed up a bit, feeling the killer aura radiating from the both of them.

"Next time, keep it to yourself." Hiei curtly replied. "Can we go now? I don't want to spend anymore time here than need be."

"Sure. Huten lead the way." Sara sighed and swore mentally to herself. Hiei would never feel the same way about her as she did about him, so denial was the best answer.

"We don't need him. I got here just fine. You can leave now. Sara, come on!" Hiei grabbed her arm and dragged her along as fast as he could, leaving Huten in the dust.

"Goodbye, Saranya, and may the winds be in your favor." Huten whispered and laid down with the other guards, so he could have a back up story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yusuke and Kuwabara heard a crash from upstairs. They saw Hiei left and Kurama had been in his room, same went for Sara. They looked at each other and dashed up the stairs. Checking rooms, and noticing Kurama's and Sara's were empty, they noticed Hiei's door almost off its hinges. Opening the door slowly, it fell inwards and the sight was brutal. Kurama lay still, blood slowly dripping out from a gaping hole in his shoulder. The boys also noticed a good deal of blood on the wall behind him.

Sara too was leaning against the wall under the window, her gaze unfocused. "Hey boys! What's up?" She giggled slightly.

"What the hell happened?" Kuwabara shouted, whiled Yusuke checked on Kurama.

"Well, you see, Kurama found out something, and I didn't want people to know. So, I killed him. Bummer, he was cute too." Giggling once more, the girl took a whiff of the potted plant that was blooming in the evening moonlight.

"Hey, Kuwabara. There is still a heartbeat. It's faint, but there. We need to help out Kurama." Yusuke got to his feet, lifting his friend up with him.

"What about Sara?" Kuwabara looked towards the giggling girl. He noticed blood on her hands. A disgusted look was apparent on both of their faces.

"Why do you keep calling me Sara? Are you referring to that stupid child who released us? I'm Sodari, you stupid human. Oops! Looks like you boys have to die now too." Sodari got to her feet, stumbling slightly, and faced towards the boys.

"Sodari?" Yusuke hoisted Kurama up. This was bad. If it was anything like he thought it would be, they were screwed.

"The one and only!" The demon girl sang out. "You mustn't think bad of me and my siblings. We only wanted to be free. Is that so wrong?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. No, it wasn't wrong to not want to be caged up, but killing people for fun? That wasn't right. Sodari giggled and stumbled once again. Shrugging, she raised her bloody arm once again. "You boys don't understand. So therefore, goodbye."

And she fired another deadly shot of air, with even deadlier accuracy.

* * *

I really want to kill off Kurama. I really do. Why does everybody kill off Kuwabara and not another character? He still might die... I am toying with it. But boom, a nice long chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you Sunday! I have time to type and gosh darn it I am going to type!

Toodle-oo! AprilMae


	22. The End (Pt 2)

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and PM-ers. This is for you.

Disclaimer: I own Sara and Sodari. No one else. Also, Sara's language. It's naughty.

* * *

.

The shot that was aimed for the boys wound up going towards the ceiling, and the only damage they got was the shower of debris. Sara was holding up Sodari's arm and gripping it tightly. Hiei was by his friends side a second later.

"What happened?" Hiei growled, looking at the bleeding fox demon.

"Sodari." Yusuke glanced over at the two girls. They really did look similar.

"Sodari, it is time for you to stop this shit." Sara gripped tighter still feeling the satisfying crackle of bones under her fingers.

Sodari didn't flinch. "Sara, is that what you are calling yourself? You should have been dead!"

"Looks like you didn't plan on me having friends here." Sara glanced over to the boys. Her eyes fell on Kurama. "You try to kill my friends with my own powers?" Sara whipped her head back to Sodari and just as swiftly chucked her out of the window. The glass sliced open her skin and when Sodari hit the ground she coughed out a breath. Sara was just jumping out the window as the other got to her feet.

"Looks like my siblings have done something right." Sodari whispered and laughed maliciously. "You won't be able to go back, Sara! Not with that little problem of yours."

"Shut up, you bitch!" Sara hated when they talked like that. She would prove that she would go home after this demon was dead. Moving closer and closer, Sara wished she would have had her cutlass with her. She missed it, but her hands would be enough to destroy this creature. Rushing at the last demon, Sara felt the presence of something familiar.

A pissed off Lord Enma.

'Shit, better make this quick.' Sara's punch landed square on Sodari's jaw. The demon, however, turned to lessen the blow, and struck back with the stolen air powers. A searing pain shot through Sara's stomach. 'Good think she didn't have full power. Otherwise I would have died from that.'

"Sara, you realize you are wasting time, right?" Sodari had her footing back and was ready for the death battle. It was harder to see now that darkness had fully taken over, but Sara was glad the useless night vision was once again helpful. She knew Sodari couldn't see as well, and Sara had the advantage.

Sodari realized this as well. She let out a primal scream, and started thrashing about with physical and with the air element. Sodari was boiling with frustration and rage as most of the physical attacks missed, but the elemental ones were striking. The demon wanted to make Sara suffer.

And Sara was suffering emotionally and physically. She knew if she died now, the whole process would have to start over. The only thing to stop this was luck, and Sara was running out of that fast.

With a strangled cry, Sara couldn't believe she let this happen. Sodari's hand was around her throat! Trying to struggle her way out of the grip, Sara could see the demon smiling.

"Looks like this is the end, Saranya. Time to start all over again." Sodari was about to finish off Sara, when Sodari's arm was cast into flames. Hiei was now on the playing field.

"Hm, Sara, get up." Hiei glanced at her as she struggled to process what happened. Sodari was cradling her arm as the flames had finally subsided.

"Thanks. For your help, I mean. But remember, you can't kill her. I have to do it myself!" Sara warned at the miniature fire demon, who seemed bent on killing Sodari himself.

"Fine." He managed to spit out. Unbeknownst to Sara, he was actually looking out for her well being. He didn't want to see her hurt.

"Getting help is low, even for you, Sara." Sodari glanced over at Hiei with disgust. "As for you, stay out of this. This is between me and her."

"Not any longer it isn't!" A voice boomed out. Lord Enma had arrived.

The air and sky grew darker than the night would normally allow, but Sara kept her eyes on Sodari. Lord Enma's energy was strong and would be overbearing to anyone else who felt it in the Human World. His massive figure materialized in front of the group. Even Sodari paused to stare at the demon lord.

Lifting his hand, Lord Enma pointed at the two girls. "Sara, you managed to escape my prison, hurt my guards, and have caused me nothing but trouble. You were supposed to be brought before my council to decide your fate."

"But Lord Emna, if you would just listen!" Sara shouted over his voice. She grabbed Sodari by her burnt arm, which the girl merely grunted in pain, and shoved her down in front of her. "This is the reason you thought it was me. Her name is Sodari."

"Lies!" Enma shouted, looking at the tiny girls before him. "Where is the proof?"

Sara stayed quite. There really was so proof here, but it wasn't lies as Lord Enma believed it was. The mess Sodari made for Sara was a giant shit storm in full force. Luckily, at least one person decided to step forward.

"She really is innocent, Lord Enma." Hiei glared at the Lord of the Underworld. "I was with her every day and night: From her sitting in class, or her sleeping. There was absolutely no time for her to have done what you say she has done."

Lord Enma glared back at Hiei. He was aware of Hiei following Sara, but the extent of it was beyond what his informants had known. Was Hiei noticing things that his own personal spies had not?

"Lord Enma, I mean no disrespect, but I can prove that she was the one doing all this. She has actually stolen before and that is why I am here. I just want to get this one final thing, then I will be out of your hair forever." Sara glanced down at Sodari once again. She removed her grip from her arm, and placed them on either side of Sodari's face. Taking a deep breath, Sara twisted the demon's neck clean off her spinal cord. There wasn't even a chance for Sodari to scream. After a couple of silent minutes, a glowing orb floated out of Sodari's body and into Sara's. She had done it. They were all dead.

Dead? "Kurama!" Sara shouted and rushed over to the pale fox demon. "No. No no no no no no. Open your eyes, Kurama. Please!"

Kurama was still. He still wasn't moving. Sara sank to her knees, and placed Kurama's head in her lap. She whispered his name once more.

Silence.

Silence.

She placed her hand over his heart.

Nothing.

Nothing.

There! It was faint, but his heart was still beating. She placed her other hand over his heart. Breathing deeply in, she pressed down, and prayed.

Steadily, the thumping of his heart grew stronger with each passing second.

He was going to live!

"He is okay, but he will be sleeping for a while." Sara sighed, then looked at Lord Enma. "Sir, I told you that you were mistaken. As did one of your guards. Sometimes, you should listen to people before you want to kill them. We may come from different places, but we both know compassion and forgiveness."

Lord Enma looked at the girl cradling the reformed fox demon. A smile graced his lips. "I understand, young one."

"I will take my apology now." Sara glared at the massive figure before her.

Lord Enma was taken aback by her brashness. No one dared to speak to him like that. "I owe you an apology?" He stared back, eventually chuckling slightly. "I guess I do. I apologize, Sara. Huten and you were right. My men were not very accurate in what they were seeing."

"Apology accepted, sir." Sara smiled and glanced back down at Kurama, who's color was getting better. His would was also patching itself up to a degree.

"I have no more business her. Don't get into more trouble or I shall see you again." Lord Enma warned, then he disappeared back to the underworld where he belonged.

"I told you I didn't do it!" Sara stuck her tongue out at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

They were about to retort back, but a moan from Kurama stopped them. His eyes fluttered a bit, then opened slightly.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse, but other than that, he was alive.

"Sodari almost got you, man!" Yusuke knelt down next to his friend and Kuwabara followed shortly after.

"Sodari damn near blew your head off!" Kuwabara added.

"But who...?" He glanced upwards towards Sara.

"Hi. You worried me a bit there. Your wounds are healing a bit, but I can't do that much. At least I could keep your heart beating." Sara smiled down at her friend.

"Thank you, and sorry for not believing in you." Kurama's eyes were starting to shut slightly.

"It's okay. Get some sleep." The girl yawned only now remembering she was always exhausted after she absorbed the powers. Her excitement of going home got the better of her. With her own body betraying her, she too started to close her eyes and drift off into sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was still a couple of weeks before Kurama was strong enough to walk around on his own. Only when Kurama started walking normally did Sara consider going back home.

"I'm leaving today." She brought up nonchalantly over breakfast.

The boys, however, had a different opinion. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all protested: Sara couldn't leave yet.

"Thank you all, but I really do have to leave. My family has been without me long enough. But I do really hope you will see me off. I mean, if you want to." Sara glanced down, she didn't want to go and leave them behind, but she had too.

"Of course we want to!" Yusuke said at once.

"Are you stupid or something?" Kuwabara grinned.

"It is the least we can do. I mean, you saved my life after all." Kurama smiled at Sara.

"You guys are the best. Hiei on the other hand... Where is he anyways? I haven't seen him all in the past couple of days." Sara was worried about him, but she knew that he probably didn't want to see her after she almost got Kurama killed.

"He leaves for days at a time. Don't worry about it." Yusuke went back to his breakfast with a shrug.

"I'm not worried." Sara shot out quickly. "I just hope he doesn't get himself killed or something stupid like that."

"Surprisingly, Hiei can take care of himself." Kurama stated, staring at Sara out of the corner of his eye. She was worried about something, but the fox couldn't figure out what.

Thinking it was time, Sara got up out of her chair, with a slight screech of the legs. "You guys ready? We should probably head outside, I don't know how messy this will be. Don't want to destroy this place."

As the group headed out the back door to the yard, Sara was both happy and sad. Hiei should have been here too. He did help her just as much as the rest of the group did. Sighing slightly, Sara stopped, turned and faced the group. Placing her hands over her heart, she started to mumble the chant to send her back:

Siht si eth lleps ot gnirb em emoh...

As a bright light started to surround her, she opened her eyes and looked at the boys. "Thank you for everything. I will miss you all. Goodbye."

With the light glowing brighter and brighter, Sara knew the time was here. She just wished the fire demon was here so she could say goodbye.

He was watching from the branches of one of the nearby trees. Hiei silently added his own goodbye to Sara, as he saw the light illuminate brighter than ever.

This was her last minute on Earth, as the light was blinding, and the last flash was complete. The guys opened their eyes to notice something odd.

"Why didn't it work?" Sara looked at her hands and was close to tears.

.

* * *

OH NO! Yeah, I almost thought of ending it here, I mean if I didn't have the sequel started in my mind. So, the sequel will be happening. I don't know when, but it will! Only a couple chapters left, I think.

Thank you to all my readers, and constant reviewers, plus PM-ers. You guys have waited long enough for this. Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of a block, and a ton of work and no days off. I love you guys and hope this long chapter will be a good enough apology for not uploading on Mother's Day.

Until next time!

AprilMae


End file.
